Promises
by Pairtree
Summary: CHAP 13 HERE!! CHECK IT OUT! dont 4get to R+R!!!at da age of 13 Syaoran leaves Sakura to Hong Kong to finish off his training and becom the Li clan leader. Saku promises to wait 4 him. 5 yrs l8er....betta summary inside
1. The News

Hello people!! I am the author of this story 'Promises'. So sit back, relax and enjoy my fanfic!! Now on with the story!  
  
Summary: Syaoran goes back to Hong Kong. Sakura promises to wait for him. 5 years have past and now Sakura is a famous actress and a singer, Syaoran moved on and his girlfriend is a big fan of Sakura or must we say Ying Fa. What will happen when Sakura finds out?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CCS or anything like that. I make my own characters so don't sue me!!  
  
The News  
  
"Oh please don't leave me my love"  
  
"I have to Nicoletta"  
  
"I thought you loved me"  
  
"I do and I promise when the war is over I will come back for you"  
  
"Now don't cry"  
  
"You promise you'll return?"  
  
"I promise"  
  
And then they go in a romantic kiss  
  
"AND CUT!!" yelled the director who was Tomoyo  
  
"That was amazing Sakura" said Tomoyo as she walked over to her best friend.  
  
"Thank you Tomoyo" said Sakura sweetly  
  
"Sakura I have some exciting news for you" Tomoyo squealed  
  
"Uh what is it?" ask a very confuse Sakura  
  
Before Tomoyo could open her mouth again Matthew stepped in.  
  
"Ying Fa (Sakura is using this name so people wont know her real name for safe reasons) do you want to come with me to have some coffee?" asked Matt sweetly  
  
"Sure why not, Tomoyo do you want to come?" ask Sakura  
  
"Of course Ying Fa and I got the perfect disguise for you so come with me" Tomoyo said as she dragged Sakura to the changing rooms.  
  
'I'll meet you at the café Matt, bye" said Sakura as she went in the changing rooms with Tomoyo.  
  
Matt didn't want Tomoyo to come. He wanted to go on a date with Sakura and spend time with her. Only him and her.  
  
'Maybe next time she will know how I truly feel for her' he thought.  
  
He got in his car and drove to the café.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sakura was wearing flared jeans, a pink top that says Angel on it with glitter and pink sandals. Her hair was black and she was wearing shades.  
  
They got into Sakura's car and drove off to the café where they were suppose to meet Matt.  
  
When they got there they went in and saw Matt waving at them. They went to where he was and sat down. They ordered they're drinks and snacks.  
  
"So what did you wanted to tell me Tomoyo?" ask Sakura as she took a bite out of her muffin.  
  
"Oh Sakura you have a shooting in Hong Kong for the new movie "Cherry blossom and her little wolf" squealed Tomoyo  
  
Matthew instantly spat out his coffee.  
  
"WA.WHAT??" yelled Matthew  
  
"I can't believe it" said Sakura excitement in her voice  
  
"Ohohoho believe it Sakura" said Tomoyo as she whips out her camcorder out of no where.  
  
"Hoe" remarked Sakura surprise at where the camcorder came from.  
  
"I can't wait! then I might be able to find Syaoran" said Sakura jumping for joy  
  
"Who's Syaoran?" ask Matt curiously  
  
"He's Sakura's special someone" said Tomoyo as she nudges Sakura  
  
"Oh" was the only respectable answer that Matt can think of  
  
"Oh Sakura you look so KAIWAII!!" said Tomoyo as she kept filming her friend  
  
Sakura and Matt both sweat dropped at this.'Great there goes my chance of dating Ying Fa' thought Matt  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
At the Li Clan in Hong Kong  
  
Syaoran was training in the Li garden. He was concentrating with his sword as he swiftly moves around, until XIAO LANG HONEY!! Yelled Ava running up to him and jumping on his back.  
  
"Ahhh! A.Ava gets off me! You're choking me!" said the suffocating Syaoran  
  
"Oops hehe sorry" said Ava looking all cute and innocent  
  
"What do you want Ava?" asked Syaoran nicely  
  
"Ohh Syaoran please get me the new CD of Ying Fa" begged Ava  
  
"Ying Fa?" asked Syaoran  
  
"Yeah you know the Japanese singer" said Ava  
  
"Alright I'll get it for you" sighed Syaoran  
  
"But you have to leave me alone for a while, I'm trying to concentrate on my training" said Syaoran  
  
"I PROMISE" yelled Ava with a huge smile and she leaps up at him and grip him in a tight hug.  
  
"Ava.let me...go" said Syaoran as he's once again suffocating from the lack of air he was getting.  
  
"Oops..hehe sorry.again" sweat dropped Ava as she realized what she had just did.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Back In Japan  
  
"I can't wait until I tell Touya and dad about this" said a very excited Sakura  
  
"Yeah and I'll be able to get it all on film" said Tomoyo as she whip's out her camcorder and started taping Sakura. (Yeah I know im making Tomoyo a little too obsessed with her camera but this is my story so I'll do wateva I want -)  
  
"Hoe" said Sakura as she sweat-dropped from this  
  
They arrived at Sakura's house and went in.  
  
"Dad, Touya I'm home" yelled Sakura as she closed the door  
  
She went in the living room and found her father and brother sitting there. Her brother was reading the news paper and her father was reading a book with some tea.  
  
"I have some great news to tell you" Sakura said excitedly  
  
Her father and brother looked at her curious at what was the news.  
  
"I'm going to Hong Kong for a shooting there" she squealed as she jumped up and down.  
  
"Awww that's great Sakura, I'm proud of you Sakura" said her father  
  
"WHAT??" said the angry Touya  
  
"No you can't go! What if you get hurt there?" said the over protective brother  
  
"I wont get hurt there and anyway Tomoyo is coming with me too" said Sakura  
  
"Do you want to go there just because of that Chinese gaki?" ask Touya  
  
"N-No I uh I told you that I'm going there for a shooting to a new movie" stuttered the blushing girl  
  
"Touya that's enough! Sakura is old enough to take care of herself and I trust her that she wont do anything stupid" said Fujitaka (is that how you spell it?)  
  
"Thank you dad" said Sakura as she embraced her father  
  
"Now when do you leave?" ask Fujitaka  
  
"We leave tomorrow morning at 9:35am" said Tomoyo  
  
"Then I guess that you have to go pack now Sakura" said Fujikata  
  
"Ok good night dad, good night Touya" said Sakura as she runs up stairs  
  
  
  
  
  
So how was that chapter?? Is it bad or good? Sorry that it was real short but my fingers are getting sore with typing all the other fics. Please review and tell me if you like it or not and give me some opinions. PLEASE REVIEW! Follow the stars  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
*  
  
* 


	2. Hong Kong here we come

Hello everyone! Thank you to all of those who reviewed my story!! I really appreciate that now I'll quit blabbing and on with the story.  
  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT I REPEAT DO NOT own CCS, I hoped I did but that's not the point. CCS is owned by CLMAP and I make up my own characters.  
  
Welcome to Hong Kong  
  
*****PREVIOUSLY*****  
  
"I'm going to Hong Kong for a shooting there" she squealed as she jumped up and down.  
  
"Awww that's great Sakura, I'm proud of you Sakura" said her father  
  
"WHAT??" said the angry Touya  
  
"No you can't go! What if you get hurt there?" said the over protective brother  
  
"I wont get hurt there and anyway Tomoyo is coming with me too" said Sakura  
  
"Do you want to go there just because of that Chinese gaki?" ask Touya  
  
"N-No I uh I told you that I'm going there for a shooting to a new movie" stuttered the blushing girl  
  
"Touya that's enough! Sakura is old enough to take care of herself and I trust her that she wont do anything stupid" said Fujitaka (is that how you spell it?)  
  
"Thank you dad" said Sakura as she embraced her father  
  
"Now when do you leave?" ask Fujitaka  
  
"We leave tomorrow morning at 9:35am" said Tomoyo  
  
"Then I guess that you have to go pack now Sakura" said Fujikata  
  
"Ok good night dad, good night Touya" said Sakura as she runs up stairs  
  
*****NOW*****  
  
Sakura woke up surprisingly early because she was too excited to see Syaoran and Meiling in Hong Kong.  
  
"I can't wait to see Syaoran" said Sakura as she jumped in the shower. "I wonder what he'll say when he sees me"  
  
"I wonder if he will even remember me" thought Sakura then she sadden at the thought.  
  
'What if he has a girl friend already' Sakura thought sadly  
  
Sakura jumped out of the shower and got dressed. She wore a denim shirt and a pleasant top with a pink belt. Her hair was in a high pony tail and she wore pink converse shoes.  
  
She got all her luggage and went down stairs where her dad and Touya waited. (Ok let's just say that she already had breakfast ^.^)  
  
"Are you ready yet Kaijuu?" asked Touya impatiently  
  
"I'm not a Kaijuu" yelled Sakura as she stomped on Touya's feet  
  
"Now break it up you two" said Fujitaka  
  
They put everything in the limo that was waiting for them out side.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The Airport  
  
"Aww I'm going to miss you Sakura" said Fujitaka as he embraced his one and only daughter.  
  
"I'm going to miss you to dad and I'll promise I'll call every now and then to check up on you to" said Sakura as she released the hug  
  
Sakura then looked at Touya  
  
"You know I'm going to miss you to squirt" said Touya as he embraced his little sister.  
  
"Aww this is so KAWAII!!" squealed Tomoyo (There seem to be a lot of squealing neh?)  
  
"Hoe?"  
  
"Good-bye Tomoyo" said Sonomi as she hugged Tomoyo into a tight hug  
  
"I'll promise to call mother" said Tomoyo  
  
"Promise to call us when you get there Sakura" said Fujitaka  
  
"I promise" said Sakura nodding her head The two waved their good byes and boarded the plane.  
  
"That Chinese gaki better not hurt Sakura" said Touya as he walked out of the air port with the rest of them.  
  
"Touya don't worry to much. I don't think Syaoran will hurt Sakura" reassured Fujitaka  
  
"He better not" said Touya  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
In Hong Kong  
  
"XIAO LANG BABY!" yelled Ava as she sprinted to her boy friend  
  
"What now Ava?" ask Syaoran  
  
"I have just heard the greatest news of all time" said a jumpy Ava  
  
"And what is the news?" ask Syaoran  
  
"Ying Fa is coming to Hong Kong.TOMORROW!!" squealed Ava in delight  
  
"Um ok honey that's nice but why are you all excited?"  
  
"How can I not be excited Xiao Lang?"  
  
"We're talking about Ying Fa here, my favorite all time IDOL!" screeched Ava  
  
"Oh please Xiao Lang take me to the airport so I can meet her PLEASE!!" begged Ava  
  
"Ah alright I will" said Xiao Lang giving up  
  
"Really? YAY!!" Now Ava is jumping up and down.  
  
'I can't say no to her, she is so energetic and cheerful just like Sa.no she don't love me I must just forget about her' thought Syaoran  
  
"Oh yeah I almost forgot" said Syaoran  
  
Ava looked at Syaoran curiously  
  
Syaoran went to the bench and grabbed a CD.  
  
"The CD you wanted" said Syaoran giving the CD to Ava  
  
"AHHHH! You got me the CD! The actual CD" said an over excited Ava as she jumped up and down and hugged Syaoran  
  
"Yeah I got Wei to go and get it for you since I was busy in a meeting with the Clan" said Syaoran  
  
He never got the chance to look at the cover of the CD but wasn't interested with it anyway.  
  
"Come on Syaoran your going to come with me to listen to it" said Ava grabbing Syaorans arm and dragging him inside the house.  
  
The sat down in the living room and put the CD in the cd player. Syaoran looked at the cover for the first time and saw a beautiful girl standing in the middle with Sakura petals dancing around her. She had long auburn hair that was tied in two cute pig tails and she was wearing a kimono. But her eyes were close and she was smiling brightly. 'No this couldn't be Sakura could it?' 'Her eyes are close so I don't know what color they are' 'But Sakura sing? No way Sakura never liked to sing in front of huge a crowd that was Tomoyo not Sakura' 'And she's an actress to?' 'Saku- no I must stop thinking about her' thought Syaoran  
  
He press the play button and a piano starts playing. (I don't know any Japanese songs so I am just gonna put in English songs this song is called A Thousand Miles by Vanessa Carlton ^.~)  
  
Making my way downtown  
  
Walking fast  
  
Faces passed  
  
And I'm home bound  
  
Staring blankly ahead  
  
Just making my way  
  
Making my way  
  
Through the crowd  
  
And I need you  
  
And I miss you  
  
And now I wonder....  
  
Syaoran's eyes widen. The angelic voice sounded so much like Sakura's  
  
If I could fall  
  
Into the sky  
  
Do you think time  
  
Would pass me by  
  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
  
A thousand miles  
  
If I could Just see you  
  
Tonight  
  
It's always times like these  
  
When I think of you  
  
And I wonder  
  
If you ever  
  
Think of me  
  
'Cause everything's so wrong  
  
And I don't belong  
  
Living in your  
  
Precious memories  
  
'Cause I need you  
  
And I miss you  
  
And now I wonder....  
  
If I could fall  
  
Into the sky  
  
Do you think time  
  
Would pass me by  
  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
  
A thousand miles  
  
If I could  
  
Just see you  
  
Tonight  
  
And I, I  
  
Don't want to let you know  
  
I, I  
  
Drown in your memory  
  
I, I  
  
Don't want to let this go  
  
I, I  
  
Don't....  
  
Making my way downtown  
  
Walking fast  
  
Faces passed  
  
And I'm home bound  
  
Staring blankly ahead  
  
Just making my way  
  
Making my way  
  
Through the crowd  
  
And I still need you And I still miss you  
  
And now I wonder....  
  
Memories flashed through Syaoran's head. When he first arrived in Japan, when he tried to take the cards away from Sakura, when he helped her capture the cards and when he realized that he loved Sakura. Tears started to form in the corner of his eyes. 'Fine I admit that I still love Sakura I admit it are you happy now huh?' said Syaoran in his head. If I could fall  
  
Into the sky  
  
Do you think time  
  
Would pass us by  
  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
  
A thousand miles  
  
If I could  
  
Just see you...  
  
If I could fall  
  
Into the sky  
  
Do you think time  
  
Would pass me by  
  
'Cause you know I'd walk  
  
A thousand miles  
  
If I could  
  
Just see you  
  
If I could  
  
Just hold you  
  
Tonight "Honey what's wrong your crying?" asked Ava worriedly "Oh it's just the song, it's really beautiful" said Syaoran quietly "See I knew you would appreciate her work some day" said Ava happily "Now let's listen to the next song" said Ava excitedlyTurn it inside out so I can see  
  
The part of you that's drifting over me  
  
And when I wake you're never there  
  
But when I sleep you're everywhere  
  
You're everywhere  
  
Just tell me how I got this far  
  
Just tell me why you're here and who you are  
  
'Cause every time I look  
  
You're never thereAnd every time I sleep  
  
You're always there'Cause you're everywhere to me  
  
And when I close my eyes it's you I see  
  
You're everything I know  
  
That makes me believe  
  
I'm not alone  
  
I'm not alone  
  
I recognize the way you make me feel  
  
It's hard to think that  
  
You might not be real  
  
I sense it now, the water's getting deep  
  
I try to wash the pain away from me  
  
Away from me  
  
'Cause you're everywhere to me  
  
And when I close my eyes it's you I see  
  
You're everything I know  
  
That makes me believe  
  
I'm not alone  
  
I'm not alone  
  
I am not alone  
  
Whoa, oh, oooh, oh  
  
And when I touch your hand  
  
It's then I understand  
  
The beauty that's within  
  
It's now that we begin  
  
You always light my way  
  
I hope there never comes a day  
  
No matter where I go  
  
I always feel you so  
  
'Cause you're everywhere to me  
  
And when I close my eyes it's you I see  
  
You're everything I know  
  
That makes me believe  
  
I'm not alone  
  
'Cause you're everywhere to me  
  
And when I catch my breath  
  
It's you I breathe  
  
You're everything I know  
  
That makes me believe  
  
I'm not alone  
  
You're in everyone I see  
  
So tell me  
  
Do you see me? When the song ended he saw Ava sleeping on the couch. He decided to turn off the CD player. He went and grabbed a blanket to cover Ava with it, when he covered her she woke up but she was still half asleep. "Is the CD finish?" ask Ava half sleeping "No I just turned it off" replied Syaoran "Oh ok, good night" said Ava "Sweet dreams" said Syaoran "I love you Xiao Lang" said Ava as she drifted off to sleep "I love you too...Sakura" said Syaoran as he too drifted off to sleep. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ In The Plane Sakura was cuddling on the teddy bear that Syaoran gave her before he left for Hong Kong. "Tomoyo do you think Syaoran still loves me?" ask Sakura staring out the window "Of course Sakura why do you think that?" ask Tomoyo "Because he hasn't contacted us in 5 years. What if he has forgotten about me?" said a sad Sakura "Sakura look at me straight in the eyes" said Tomoyo Sakura looked at Tomoyo "Syaoran could never and will never forget about you, do you hear me?" ask Tomoyo "Yes I heard you" "Now lets get some rest, we'll be arriving there soon" command Tomoyo  
  
So how was it?? So so sorry for the long update. I will update soon. And remember to REVIEW!! 


	3. Long Time No See

HELLO EVERYONE! Thank you so much for the reviews! I'm so glad that you like my story so far. Sorry for the late update but I was so busy with other stuff like writing my other story, doing house chores and stuff like that. Ok I'll stop blabbing and start writing.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own CCS or anything like that. CLAMP owns those characters not me! I make my own characters and I didn't steal any of them from anywhere.  
  
Long Time No See  
  
*****PREVIOUSLY*****  
  
Sakura was cuddling on the teddy bear that Syaoran gave her before he left for Hong Kong. "Tomoyo do you think Syaoran still loves me?" ask Sakura staring out the window "Of course Sakura why do you think that?" ask Tomoyo "Because he hasn't contacted us in 5 years. What if he has forgotten about me?" said a sad Sakura "Sakura look at me straight in the eyes" said Tomoyo Sakura looked at Tomoyo "Syaoran could never and will never forget about you, do you hear me?" ask Tomoyo "Yes I heard you" "Now lets get some rest, we'll be arriving there soon" command Tomoyo *****NOW***** In The Plane "Attention passengers, we will be arriving in Hong Kong in a few minutes so please put your seat belts on" said the pilot Sakura and Tomoyo put their seat belts on "Oh! I can't wait till we arrive there" said a jumpy Sakura "Me too Sakura" said Tomoyo "I heard that the clothes there are absolutely kaiwaii" squealed Tomoyo with stars in her eyes. Sakura just sweat dropped A few minutes past and the plane landed safely in Hong Kong Sakura was trying holding back the temptation to jump up, run out of the plane and find Syaoran. She would do that but gone against it. "Welcome to Hong Kong and I hope you enjoy your time here" said the pilot They took off their seat belts and got their carry on bags. In The Air Port "Oh my god! I can't believe we're going to see Ying Fa" said Ava standing near the gate that Ying Fa is supposed to come out in. 'Man imagine a girl going gaga over another girl' thought Syaoran as he waited for this 'Ying Fa' to arrive "I can't believe that that we're finally here Tomoyo" said Sakura as she rushes out of the plane. "Hey Sakura wait up" said Tomoyo "We still have to wait for the body guards remember?" ask Tomoyo "Oh yeah thank you for reminding me" said Sakura The body guards came and they got off the plane. When Sakura stepped out of the plane she felt a familiar green aura. "Could it be?" ask Sakura "Could it be what Sakura?" ask Tomoyo looking curiously at her friend "I can feel a green aura, it feels awfully familiar" said Sakura looking around ****** Near The Gate Of Ying Fa Plane Suddenly Syaoran felt a similar cute pink aura. 'No it can't be Sakura's aura can it' thought Syaoran The gate opened and two girls walked out but he couldn't see them properly because their body guards were around them. The crowds screamed and yelled. "YING FA!!" "I LOVE YOU" "YOU ARE SO PRETTY" "BE MINE" 'Oh great! Now more girls are going gaga over a girl' 'What is this world coming to?' thought Syaoran as he looked at all the crazy girls. ############ "It's Syaoran's aura I know it" said Sakura to no one in particular "Are you sure it's his aura Sakura?" ask Tomoyo trying to get past the fans "Yeah I'm sure" said Sakura as she squeezed through the body guards "SAKURA WAIT!" yelled Tomoyo to the running figure 'I know Syaoran is here somewhere' thought Sakura 'I just have to follow that aura to where he is' So Sakura followed where her senses were taking her until it landed on a guy standing in a corner watching the maniacs screaming for Ying Fa. He was tall and she got to admit he was hot. He had messy chestnut hair and deep amber eyes. He looked exactly like. SYAORAN!! Syaoran felt a sweet kind pink aura; he looked at the direction to where that aura was coming from until his eyes stopped at a girl. She was the most beautiful girl he has ever seen. She had long auburn hair and the most amazing emerald eyes. "Wait a minute those emerald eyes look exactly like Sakura's" said Syaoran until he saw the girl running up to him. "What the?" said Syaoran "SYAORAN!" yelled Sakura as she jumped on him "Sakura? Is that really you?" asked the shocked Syaoran "Yes Syaoran it's me!" said Sakura Syaoran was so happy he was smiling like a maniac "Is this a dream?" ask Syaoran touching Sakura's face to make sure that she's real "No Syaoran it's not a dream, well I hope not" smiled Sakura as she wipes some tears away. "KAWAII!" yelled Tomoyo as she squeezed out through the body guards holding her camera Syaoran and Sakura both sweat dropped "That was the most kawaiiest thing I have ever taped" said Tomoyo "I'll name this one "2 destined souls reunite" said Tomoyo with stars in her eyes "Tomoyo please give us a break for once" said Sakura "Fine I'm ok with that, you don't have to worry about my feelings, I'm totally fine with that" said Tomoyo with the most irresistible puppy dogs eyes and she looked like she was about to cry. "Awww Tomoyo I'm so sorry to hurt your feelings is there anything I can do to make it up to you?" apologized Sakura concerned for her friend Tomoyo sad face quickly turned into an evil grin "Yes there is something I want you to do for me Sakura" said Tomoyo evilly "Um Tomoyo why are you making that face? Don't tell me you want me to do something scary?" ask Sakura nervously "I want you to give Syaoran a nice big kiss" said Tomoyo "WHAT??" said both Sakura and Syaoran. "You heard me clearly Sakura" said Tomoyo "Now go on, give Syaoran a nice kiss" urged Tomoyo Sakura and Syaoran both looked at each other blushing furiously. Then their eyes met and they were mesmerized. "Come on you guys we don't have all day" said Tomoyo Sakura and Syaoran both moved in closer to cut the space between them. They moved closer And closer Closer.. Closer. Nearly.. Until "XIAO LANG!" yelled a girl that was running to Syaoran Sakura and Syaoran broke their gaze and turn to look at the girl that was running they way. The girl jumped on Syaoran and hugged him in a tight embrace "Oh my god it's Ying Fa!" said Ava as she realized Sakura "HI! I'm Mikiso Ava and I'm like you BIGGEST FAN of all time" squealed Ava as she jumped on Sakura "Um H-Hi can you p-please let me go! Your c-choking m-me" Sakura tried to say as she was having difficulty with the lack of air she was getting "Oh I'M SO SORRY!" apologized Ava "I just got carried away because I'm meeting YING FA!" said Ava with stars in her eyes "Oh and this is Li Xiao Lang my." Ava said but was cut off by Syaoran "She already knows me Ava" said Syaoran "Really how?" ask Ava "Let's say that we're old friends" said Sakura "Oh my god! That is so cool" squealed Ava "Ying Fa we have to go now" said Tomoyo as she grabbed Sakura's arm and dragged her away. "Oh ok, bye guys I hope to see you again" said Sakura as she waved at them "Bye Ying Fa" yelled Ava Syaoran just waved 'Man that was a close one. I have to end our relationship with Ava soon before Sakura finds out' thought Syaoran In The Limo "So where are we staying Tomoyo?" ask Sakura "We're staying at "Diamond Star Hotel" said Tomoyo "Wow I heard a lot about that place" said Sakura "So how long are we staying here anyway?" ask Sakura "I don't know because we're returning back to Japan when the movie is finished" said Tomoyo "Oh yeah I forgot to tell you that you have a concert here in Hong Kong" said Tomoyo "Hoe really? A concert here?" "Ahhhhhh I can't wait, when is the concert?" ask Sakura "In another 2 weeks and 3 days" said Tomoyo "And I'm going to make all the outfits for you" said Tomoyo with stars in her eyes Sakura sweat dropped at her friend's behavior "I can't wait to see Syaoran again, I wonder who that girl was?" ask Sakura "I don't know Sakura, maybe she's just a fan that is Syaoran's friend" said Tomoyo "I hope she's just a friend" said Sakura "Don't worry Sakura I'm sure she's just a friend like when I said that Syaoran haven't forgotten about you and what do you know, he haven't!" said Tomoyo "Yeah you're right Tomoyo" smiled Sakura  
  
So what do you think? Please review and tell me all your opinions PLEASE!! I'll update as soon as I get at least 1 or more reviews. Remember to review otherwise I wont do another chapter for you! Jokes. The next chappie will be in some time next week. REMEMER TO REVIEW!! 


	4. Do You Still Love Me?

Hello! Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! I'm so sorry that my story was bunched together like that; I swear it wasn't supposed to be like that HONESTLY! Ok on with the story.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own CCS or anything like that. I make my own characters and I didn't steal any of them from anybody else.  
  
Do you still love me?  
  
*****PREVIOULSY*****  
  
'Man that was a close one. I have to break up my relationship with Ava before soon before Sakura finds out' thought Syaoran  
  
"Oh yeah I forgot to tell you that you have a concert here in Hong Kong" said Tomoyo  
  
"Hoe really? A concert here?"  
  
"Ahhhhhh I can't wait, when is the concert?" ask Sakura  
  
"In another 2 weeks and 3 days" said Tomoyo  
  
"And I'm going to make all the outfits for you" said Tomoyo with stars in her eyes  
  
Sakura sweat dropped at her friend's behaviour  
  
"I can't wait to see Syaoran again, I wonder who that girl was?" ask Sakura  
  
"I don't know Sakura, maybe she's just a fan that is Syaoran's friend" said Tomoyo  
  
"I hope she's just a friend" said Sakura  
  
"Don't worry Sakura I'm sure she's just a friend like when I said that Syaoran haven't forgotten about you and what do you know, he haven't!" said Tomoyo  
  
"Yeah you're right Tomoyo" said Sakura  
  
*****NOW*****  
  
They reached the hotel and got out of the limousine.  
  
Sakura and Tomoyo both gasp at the building in front of them. It was beautiful. It crystal white with marble walls and gold coloured stairs. They went to the office to get their keys for the room.  
  
"Um excuse me we have a book in here" said Sakura "Your name please" ask the women in the office with her head down.  
  
"Ying Fa" said Sakura  
  
The women quickly popped her head up and looked at Sakura. Her face suddenly had this huge smile on it.  
  
"OMG! YING FA IT'S REALLY YOU!" she squealed  
  
Then she got ran out of her office and hugged Sakura  
  
"I am like your biggest fan! I have all your CDs and movies" she said  
  
"Hi nice to meet you.?"  
  
"Opie Rebecca but please call me Rebecca" she said  
  
"It's very nice to meet you Rebecca" said Sakura  
  
"Can I please have my key to our room please" said Sakura as she got out of her tight embrace  
  
"Sure anything for Ying Fa" said Rebecca  
  
They got their keys and went to their rooms.  
  
Sakura stepped into her room that is suppose to be the Pink suite.  
  
She gasp at how beautifully designed it is and how LARGE!  
  
The wallpaper was an icy pink with little cherry blossom prints on it. There was a king size bed that had a deep pink canopy over it. The sheets on the bed were white and the duvet was pink and the bed was surrounded with all shades of pink pillows.  
  
The bathroom was a pale yellow with bright white wings printed on the walls.  
  
The closets were made out of wood and it had cherry blossoms carved into them.  
  
There was a TV and a little lounge. There was also a small kitchen. It was like a big apartment for her.  
  
Tomoyo room was also like Sakura's except it was purple or violet.  
  
"Sakura how about we have a girls night out tonight?" ask Tomoyo  
  
"Sure Tomoyo that's sounds great" said Sakura  
  
"HOHOHO and I have the perfect outfit for you to wear tonight" said Tomoyo with stars in her eyes. "HOE" said Sakura with a sweat drop on her head.  
  
  
  
At The Li Mansion  
  
"XIAO LANG!!" squealed Ava as she ran to her boyfriend and hugged him  
  
"AHHH what do you want Ava" ask Syaoran trying to break free from her tight grip  
  
"I can't believe you are friends with Ying Fa and you didn't tell me" said Ava pouting  
  
"Well you see the last time we met was when we were 13 years old and it's been 5 years now so I didn't recognise her" said Syaoran  
  
"OHHHH" was all Ava could say  
  
"Hey how about we go out tonight?" suggested Ava  
  
"Ok whatever Ava" said Syaoran 'Maybe I can break up with her tonight' thought Syaoran  
  
  
  
In Tomoyo's Room  
  
"Tomoyo do I have to wear this?" ask Sakura as she examine herself in the full length mirror  
  
"Of course you have to wear it Sakura otherwise I'll get sad" said Tomoyo with puppy dog eyes  
  
Sakura was wearing an icy pink boob tube with a little hole in the middle that showed her cleavage. She wore a tight mini skirt that was denim and black leather high knee boots. Her hair was in two loose but fashionable plaits and she wore light make up. Her eye shadow was a light pink, and her mascara and eye liner was a deep black. She wore shiny lip gloss and light blush on.  
  
"But what are you wearing Tomoyo?" ask Sakura  
  
"My out fit is nearly like yours Sakura, except my denim skirt is a lighter shade than yours and it reach just below my knees and my boob tube is lilac" said Tomoyo while walking to her closet to get out the out fit.  
  
Tomoyo hair was in a messy bun and she wore light make up as well. Her eye shadow was purple, with pink lip gloss and blush on.  
  
When they were ready they head off into the city of Hong Kong  
  
  
  
In The Li Mansion  
  
"Ava if you're not ready in another 5 minutes then I'm leaving without you" said an impatient Syaoran  
  
"I'm coming, I'm coming jeesh you don't have to pull a fit over it" said Ava putting her ear ring on.  
  
"I'm not pulling a fit I'm just in a hurry that's all" said Syaoran even though he don't know why he's in a hurry.  
  
"A hurry for what?" ask Ava  
  
"I don't know just get into the car" said Syaoran  
  
They got into the car and drove to the city.  
  
  
  
"Wow Tomoyo it's so big" said Sakura as she watched in awe at the big city  
  
"Sakura let's go into that restaurant, it looks pretty cool don't you think?" ask Tomoyo  
  
"Yeah that looks like a good place to eat" said Sakura  
  
The limo stopped in front of the restaurant and the door man went to open the door for them.  
  
They got out of the limo and went inside.  
  
  
  
Syaoran drove to the new restaurant that just opened a week ago  
  
He pulled off in front of the entrance and the doorman cam and opened the door for him and Ava, then Syaoran gave the door man the keys to the car and went in with Ava  
  
"Hi how may I help you?" ask the waitress  
  
"Table for two please" said Syaoran  
  
"Right this way sir" said the waitress as she led them to their table  
  
Syaoran felt a pink aura but ignored it; he was more focused on how he will break up with Ava. Sakura felt a green aura but decided to ignore it and concentrate on the concert.  
  
"Sakura we need to design on your concert, we have to think about your costumes, songs, the presentation of the stage and the name" said Tomoyo  
  
"I was thinking about that just now Tomoyo" said Sakura  
  
"Maybe we could name your concert A thousand miles since that's your new album" said Tomoyo  
  
"Yeah that's a great idea Tomoyo, I'm glad you're my best friend and you take waste your time just for me" said Sakura with little tears in the corner of her eyes  
  
"Sakura why are you starting to cry?" ask Tomoyo  
  
"Because you're always there for me and I was never there for you" said Sakura  
  
"That's not true Sakura, you were always there for me by my side and your happiness is my happiness" said Tomoyo as she embraced Sakura  
  
"Thank you Tomoyo" said Sakura as she released the hug.  
  
The waitress came and they ordered their food.  
  
Syaoran was focused on Ava and he saw how pretty she looked that night. The reason why he even went out with Ava was because she reminded him so much of Sakura. And when he realized that she wasn't Sakura he didn't had the heart to break up with her.  
  
Ava leaned forward and Syaoran was looking at her curious of what she's doing. While she was leaning forward her cleavage was showing.  
  
"Xiao Lang honey are you ok?" ask Ava  
  
"Yes yes I'm fine" said Syaoran  
  
"How come you've been acting all weird since the air port?" ask Ava looking all sad  
  
"I'm sorry I guess maybe it was the pressure of training" lied Syaoran  
  
"Maybe I can take the pressure off you" said Ava licking her lips  
  
"And what do you have in mind?" ask Syaoran staring at her intently  
  
Then she pulled Syaoran into a passionate kiss  
  
Sakura noticed a couple kissing in the corner. She looked closely because the guy looked familiar. Tomoyo saw Sakura looking at something so she looked in the direction Sakura was looking at.  
  
When Sakura realized who it was she gasp and tears started to flow down her cheek  
  
Tomoyo knew who it was straight away and looked at Sakura with worried eyes.  
  
Sakura got up and went over to Syaoran.  
  
Syaoran pulled back from the kiss and felt a pink aura coming his way. He looked at the direction the aura was coming from and it was Sakura's. Syaoran gasp as he saw tears flow down her precious face.  
  
Sakura went up to Syaoran and slapped him hard in the face that it made his head turn.  
  
"I was so dumb to believe that you'll wait for me" said Sakura  
  
"Sakura please it's not what you think" said Syaoran trying to talk to her but she didn't listen  
  
"I waited for YOU! I waited for 5 years and I didn't move on! BUT YOU MOVED ON!" yelled Sakura as more tears continuously flow down her face.  
  
Then with that she ran out of the restaurant. Syaoran got up and followed her.  
  
Sakura ran out of there as fast as she could. She was to caught up with Syaoran that she didn't realised there was a car heading her way.  
  
Sakura stood there paralysed from shock  
  
Syaoran saw this and tried to run faster.  
  
"SAKURA NO!" yelled Syaoran  
  
Sakura heard her name and looked at Syaoran  
  
"I'm sorry Syaoran" she said and with that she closed her eyes  
  
The car went crashing into Sakura. Sakura was lying there with blood oozing out of her body.  
  
Syaoran ran up to Sakura crying. He put Sakura into his arms and cradled her.  
  
Sakura slowly opened her eyes and she saw a pair of amber ones full with tears.  
  
"Syaoran?" she ask weakly  
  
"Yes Sakura?" ask Syaoran  
  
"Do you still love me?" she ask silently "I will always love you" Syaoran said as tear continue to flow  
  
Sakura smiled a weak smile and then said  
  
"I love you to Syaoran Li" and with that she went unconscious  
  
"Sakura stay with me, SAKURA PLEASE!" yelled Syaoran  
  
The ambulance came and they took Sakura to hospital straight away.  
  
Syaoran was left there sitting in the exact same spot sobbing silently to himself while staring at the pool of blood.  
  
Tomoyo ran up to Syaoran with tears in her eyes.  
  
"Please Syaoran you should go home" said Tomoyo between sniffs  
  
"It's all MY ENTIRE FAULT!" yelled Syaoran as he punched the ground  
  
Ava ran up to Syaoran  
  
"Xiao Lang honey we should go home" she said while reaching to him  
  
"DON'T TOUCH ME! LEAVE ME ALONE!" yelled Syaoran angrily.  
  
So they left him alone while he stares at the blood that Sakura has shed.  
  
"I love you Sakura Kinomoto" said Syaoran looking at the stars.  
  
  
  
So what do you think?? Do you like it? And Sakura isn't dead by the way. I'm not going to kill my favourite character. Please review and tell me what you think of the story.  
  
REMEMBER TO REVIEW!! 


	5. The Bad News

Hi! I'm so sorry for the long update but I was real busy. But hey I'm writing these new chapters aren't I? Well on with the story!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own CCS or anything like that. I make my own character and my own only.  
  
The bad news!  
  
*****PREVIOUSLY*****  
  
"Do you still love me?" she ask silently "I will always love you" Syaoran said as tear continue to flow  
  
Sakura smiled a weak smile and then said  
  
"I love you to Syaoran Li" and with that she went unconscious  
  
"Sakura stay with me, SAKURA PLEASE!" yelled Syaoran  
  
The ambulance came and they took Sakura to hospital straight away.  
  
Syaoran was left there sitting in the exact same spot sobbing silently to himself while staring at the pool of blood.  
  
Tomoyo ran up to Syaoran with tears in her eyes.  
  
"Please Syaoran you should go home" said Tomoyo between sniffs  
  
"It's all MY ENTIRE FAULT!" yelled Syaoran as he punched the ground  
  
Ava ran up to Syaoran  
  
"Xiao Lang honey we should go home" she said while reaching to him  
  
"DON'T TOUCH ME! LEAVE ME ALONE!" yelled Syaoran angrily.  
  
So they left him alone while he stares at the blood that Sakura has shed.  
  
"I love you Sakura Kinomoto" said Syaoran looking at the stars.  
  
*****NOW*****  
  
Tomoyo phoned Fujitaka and Touya and told them what happened. Touya went ballistic when he heard the news. They got the earliest tickets to Hong Kong as they can. They where going to be there in the next 2 days since the ones that arrived to Hong Kong earlier was full.  
  
Tomoyo also phoned Meiling (Hey I can't leave her out to) and Eriol about the news. Meiling rushed to hospital where she found a very worried Tomoyo pacing up and down the hall way.  
  
"Tomoyo!" Meiling ran up to the pacing girl.  
  
"Meiling?" ask Tomoyo  
  
"Yeah it's me Tomoyo" said Meiling as she hugged her  
  
"Oh my god you changed so much!" said Tomoyo  
  
"You look as beautiful as ever Tomoyo" said Meiling  
  
"Likewise Meiling"  
  
"Sorry to interrupt this little moment but I want to know if my half daughter is alright" said Eriol with his famous smile (Clow Reed split his power in half and it went in 2 different people and those people are Fujitaka and Eriol if you don't know that)  
  
"ERIOL!" the girls both said in unison  
  
"Hello ladies" said Eriol  
  
Tomoyo ran up to him and hugged him.  
  
"Sakura is still in surgery" said Tomoyo with tears in her eyes  
  
"I'm so worried about her"  
  
"What if she don't make it?" said Tomoyo as tears continue to flow down her cheeks  
  
"Don't say that Tomoyo, think positive" said Eriol  
  
"But I can't think positive, Sakura is in their fighting for her life when we're in here doing nothing but panic or her" said Tomoyo as she buried her tear stained face into Eriol's chest  
  
"She is the Cards Mistress, she is strong and she would appreciate it that you're caring so much for her. I think she wants us to all think that she is going to be alright" said Eriol "And where is my cute lil descendant?" he quickly added as he scanned the area  
  
"I told him to go home when they took Sakura away but he told us to leave him alone, so he's still probably sitting in the street" said Tomoyo  
  
"We?" ask Eriol  
  
Then suddenly Tomoyo's concerned eyes turned into hatred ones "Yeah, Ava is Syaoran's bitch" said Tomoyo  
  
"Tomoyo it's not Syaoran's fault that he's going out with Ava" said Meiling  
  
"Oh really, then what's his excuse?" ask Tomoyo her voiced clearly showed disgust  
  
"He though Sakura didn't love him back since she didn't answer him, so he tried to forget" Meiling was cut short by Tomoyo  
  
"He tried to forget about SAKURA?" yelled Tomoyo beginning to get angrier.  
  
Meiling and Eriol winced of Tomoyo's sudden outburst. It was very rare to see Tomoyo angry so they were scared.  
  
"No Tomoyo, he tried but he couldn't" "Soon he kept seeing her everywhere, and then Ava came into his life, you see Ava reminded Syaoran so much of Sakura that he ask her out, when he realised that Ava wasn't Sakura he tried to break up with her but he didn't had the heart to do that" said Meiling sighing  
  
Tomoyo's angry eyes simply vanished and then concerned ones returned back into them again  
  
Then suddenly Syaoran walked in with his head down and his hands in his pockets. His shoulders were sagging down and his cloths we're smothered with blood.  
  
"Syaoran, are you alright?" ask Meiling  
  
Syaoran didn't reply  
  
"Syaoran?"  
  
He still didn't reply  
  
"SYAORAN!!" yelled Meiling in Syaoran's ear  
  
"WHAT?" yelled Syaoran as he glared at Meiling.  
  
"I was just asking if you are ok, how do you feel?" ask Meiling as she put her hand on his shoulder  
  
"Do you want to know how I feel" said Syaoran angry  
  
"I FEEL LIKE THE WHOLE WORLD'S NOT WORTH LIVING!" yelled Syaoran  
  
"I feel like I have just been crushed" said Syaoran, his vision began to blur  
  
"I feel like everything is all my fault and it is!"  
  
"If I haven't dated Ava everything would be ok, Sakura would be in my arms and I would tell her I love her more than life itself, then she would answer me and tell me that she loves me too" said Syaoran as tears begin to flow down his face  
  
"She loves me and she waited 5 fuckin years for me, but what do I do? I MOVE ON!!" yelled Syaoran  
  
"I AM A FUCKIN IDIOT!!" yelled Syaoran as he punched the wall  
  
"Syaoran calm down" said Eriol  
  
"Calm down? HOW CAN I CALM DOWN?" yelled Syaoran his face going red and his breathing fasten  
  
"You have to calm down for Sakura, she wouldn't like to see you like this" said Eriol  
  
"Ok I will calm down, just for Sakura" said Syaoran as he inhaled the air to calm himself down  
  
They waited for a few hours until the doctor came. Syaoran quickly ran up to the doctor  
  
"How is she? Is she alright?" ask Syaoran staring into the doctors eyes  
  
The rest came up to him with pleading looks  
  
The doctor's emotionless face slowly turned into a smile  
  
"She is just fine, she just needs to rest and then you can see her" said the doctor  
  
Everyone including Syaoran yelled in happiness until they saw the doctors smile fade. Their happy faces went down when they saw the doctor had a frown glued onto his face.  
  
"But there is one problem" he said  
  
Tomoyo and Meiling were on the verge of tears and Eriol and Syaoran had the look of concern written all over their face  
  
"She might have problems in remembering everything that happened to her like her name, her family, friends and her past" said the doctor  
  
"Is there anything that will make her recover?" ask Tomoyo tears threatening to fall  
  
"She will remember everything, but not all at once" said the doctor  
  
"I'm deeply sorry, if there were anything we could do we would, she would have to recover by herself" he said and with that he walked away  
  
Tomoyo and Meiling cried in each other arms while Eriol tried to comfort them. Syaoran was still standing there looking like a zombie from a grave, tears then started to find its way to the corner of his eye and sliding down his cheeks. For the first time in his life he felt helpless. The one girl he loved most nearly lost her life just because of him.  
  
  
  
So wat do u guys think? Sorry I took so long but skool is nearly starting and I am studying for the exams we're gonna have in the beginning of the year which is real stink ~.~ SEE I TOLD U SAKURA WILL LIVE! Please u guys who read dis story u have to REMEMBER TO REVIEW!! I'll update my story once I have enough time to, I promise! 


	6. Who are you?

Hi guys! I'm so sorry that I haven't updated for so long but I have 2 reasons!! 1: I was really busy! And 2: When I did have time I either spend it outside since it's so hot here (coz summer has finally arrived) but at least I will finally update!!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own CCS or anything that got to do with it! I make my own characters and I did not steal those characters from anywhere else as well so don't sue me PLWEASE!!  
  
Who are you?  
  
*****PREVIOUSLY*****  
  
Tomoyo and Meiling were on the verge of tears and Eriol and Syaoran had the look of concern written all over their face  
  
"She might have problems in remembering everything that happened to her like her name, her family, friends and her past" said the doctor  
  
"Is there anything that will make her recover?" ask Tomoyo tears threatening to fall  
  
"She will remember everything, but not all at once" said the doctor  
  
"I'm deeply sorry, if there were anything we could do we would, she would have to recover by herself" he said and with that he walked away  
  
Tomoyo and Meiling cried in each other arms while Eriol tried to comfort them. Syaoran was still standing there looking like a zombie from a grave, tears then started to find its way to the corner of his eye and sliding down his cheeks. For the first time in his life he felt helpless. The one girl he loved most nearly lost her life just because of him.  
  
*****NOW*****  
  
The nurse came and told them that they can go see her now. They didn't know who would go first, but then Tomoyo and Eriol insisted that they should go. They slowly walked in the room and saw a sleeping Sakura with a bandage on her head and she's plunged in with all these other machines.  
  
Tomoyo grabbed a chair and sat down next to Sakura looking at her with pleading eyes to make her cousin and best friend remember her when she wakes up. Eriol was behind Tomoyo doing the same thing.  
  
Sakura slowly opened her eyes and looked around. She was in a very white room. Her eyes finally stopped to the little couple sleeping on their chairs (lets say that Eriol grabbed a chair too ok!)  
  
'Who are they?' thought Sakura and she examine the people in front of her. Then she gently tapped the girl with raven hair on the shoulder.  
  
Tomoyo woke up from something or someone tapping her shoulder. She looked up and saw Sakura looking at her.  
  
"SAKURA!!" Tomoyo yelled as she grabbed Sakura into a tight embrace. Tomoyo's yell woke Eriol up and he looked around to see what happened. Then his eyes widened when he saw Sakura awake and did the same thing what Tomoyo did.  
  
"SAKURA!!" Eriol yelled in happiness as he joined the Tomoyo in embracing Sakura.  
  
"Uh who are you people? Do I know you? And why do you keep calling me Sakura?" asked a very confuse looking Sakura  
  
Tomoyo then started to form tears in her eyes but tried not to cry.  
  
"I'm Daidouji Tomoyo, I'm your best friend and cousin, he is Hiragizawa Eriol, he is also one of your best friends, we have known each other since we were really little, and your name is Kinomoto Sakura" said Tomoyo as she tried to hold back her tears that threatened to fall.  
  
Sakura had a blank expression on her face as she continued to stare at the two people in front of her.  
  
"So my name is Kinomoto Sakura?" asked Sakura as she pointed to herself  
  
"Yes, you are 18 years old and a famous singer and actress known as Ying Fa" said Eriol  
  
Sakura's face was covered by a mask of complete shock  
  
"Y-You mean I-I am f-famous?" stuttered Sakura  
  
Tomoyo and Eriol both nodded their heads  
  
"Then why can't I remember anything?" ask Sakura  
  
"Well you see" Tomoyo said as she started to fiddle with the hem of her skirt finding the ground very interesting  
  
"You was in a" said Tomoyo trying hard not to look in Sakura's eyes  
  
"In a what Tomoyo?" ask Sakura  
  
Tomoyo looked up and saw a smiling Sakura looking at her and she suddenly felt easier in telling Sakura  
  
"Youhadacaraccidentandyouarenowsufferingfromamnesia" said Tomoyo quickly in one breath  
  
"What? You said it so fast I didn't heard a word you said" said Sakura  
  
"You was in a car accident and now you have amnesia" said Eriol  
  
"HOE!" was the only reply Sakura let out but then regretted that as her head began to throb rapidly.  
  
"I think you should rest more Sakura, I'll promise that me and Eriol will come to see you again tomorrow" said Tomoyo as she got up from her seat.  
  
"You mean I have to stay here for a night?" whined Sakura  
  
Tomoyo smiled at Sakura's cuteness  
  
"Yes, because the doctors have to run some few test before they release you" said Eriol  
  
"Okay" said Sakura as she laid back down and her eyes began to get really heavy  
  
"Goodnight Sakura" said Eriol and Tomoyo as they gave her a hug and a small kiss.  
  
Sakura then went into a peaceful slumber.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
At the Li Mansion  
  
Syaoran came home looking as horrible as ever. His eyes were red and puffy, his hair was beyond messy, his shoulders were sagging, and he dragged his feet as he walked.  
  
Fanran (please tell me the names of syaoran's sisters coz I totally don't noe them) came downstairs when she heard the door open.  
  
"Little brother, what's wrong? You look awful" said Fanran  
  
"I don't want to talk about it" said Syaoran as he walked past her and gone straight to his bedroom.  
  
Syaoran sighed as he closed the door behind him and jumped on his bed. The last thing he saw before he went into slumber was the accident, with Sakura in his arms smothered with blood saying the words he wanted her to say for 5 years. I love you... With that his eyes finally gave up and he went to sleep.  
  
*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*  
  
The next day in hospital  
  
Syaoran walked in the hospital looking much better than last night. He was dressed in green khakis and a casual t-shirt. His eyes weren't red anymore but his hair was still messy. He was carrying a bouquet of white lilies with a tinge of pink.  
  
He was standing right in front of Sakura's room and was about to knock but he stopped. He sighed and was about to walk away until he was staring face to face with Meiling.  
  
"And where do you think your going?" ask Meiling with her hands on her hips  
  
"To walk back to my car" said Syaoran nervously  
  
"I don't think so! You're going to come with me to see Sakura" said Meiling as she grabbed Syaoran and pulled him with her to Sakura's room.  
  
  
  
Inside Sakura's room  
  
Sakura woke up when she heard the open being open (wow good hearing neh?) She looked at the door to see two people standing there arguing about something. She studied the features of the two people carefully.  
  
The girl seemed to be around her age. She had long jet black hair that was in ordangos and ruby coloured eyes. She looked very beautiful and she can tell by her eyes that she takes pride in herself.  
  
The boy seems to be around her age as well. He has messy chestnut coloured hair with the most amazing amber eyes she has ever seen. She had to admit that he was cute and blush slightly at that thought.  
  
She decided that she should ask them who they are and maybe that would make them stop fighting.  
  
"Why did you had to drag me here?" yelled Syaoran  
  
"Because if I didn't you would be in your car by now deciding weather or not you should come to visit her or go home" Meiling snapped back  
  
"Yeah, but you didn't have to drag me here, I could of come here myself" said Syaoran immaturely  
  
"Yeah right" muttered Meiling  
  
Syaoran was going to say something until  
  
"SAKURA! YOU'RE AWAKE!!" yelled Meiling as she ran to Sakura and gave her a hug  
  
"Um how are you?" ask Sakura looking at Meiling  
  
"I'm Li Meiling, one of your best friends" said Meiling proudly  
  
Sakura gave Meiling a nice kind smile then she looked at Syaoran with a blank expression.  
  
"And who are you?" ask Sakura pointing to Syaoran  
  
Syaoran felt like the world just fell on him. 'She don't remember me' thought Syaoran sadly  
  
"My name is Li Syaoran. I'm Meiling's cousin" said Syaoran trying to act happy but failed.  
  
"Are you one of my best friends too?" ask Sakura hoping that he was  
  
Syaoran smiled a small smile at Sakura's cuteness.  
  
"Yes I am" said Syaoran smiling  
  
Even though Syaoran is smiling Sakura can see the sadness in his eyes.  
  
"Oh look at the time I got to go" said Meiling quickly as she began to walk out of the room  
  
"But where are you going?" ask Syaoran  
  
"I uh need to finish some errands Tomoyo uh gave me bye" said Meiling as she ran out the room  
  
Syaoran jut stood there dumfounded. 'I know what you're up to Meiling' thought Syaoran as he sighed. He turned to look at Sakura to see her looking at a cherry blossom trees and peonies outside the window. Then he realized that he was still holding the flowers.  
  
"Uh these are for you" said Syaoran handing Sakura the flowers  
  
Sakura turned to look at Syaoran and smiled a nice bright smile that would melt any guy's hearts.  
  
"For me?" ask Sakura pointing to herself  
  
Syaoran nodded his head down; he didn't want Sakura to see him blushing  
  
"Thank you" said Sakura kindly  
  
When Syaoran handed the flowers to Sakura their hands met and this electrical feeling went through the both of them. They quickly backed their hands away when that happened.  
  
Sakura started to blush and looked down at the flowers in her arms, but she didn't know that Syaoran was blushing too.  
  
"Syaoran?" ask Sakura looking up at Syaoran  
  
"Yes?" ask Syaoran as he forced himself to look at her straight in the eyes.  
  
"Why are you so sad? And don't lie to me" said Sakura her voice serious but gentle at the same time.  
  
"It's a long story" sighed Syaoran  
  
"I have all day" smiled Sakura  
  
  
  
  
  
So that's the end of this fic!! PLEASE REVIEW!! I need ur help!! Can you please give me some ideas of some love songs!! Please!! Thank you! And the next update will probably around in another 2 weeks or so. Im so sorry that it was so short but I have homework to do!! 


	7. Lonely Tears

Hiya people! So sorry for the amazingly long update but I had homework, honestly! Thank you to all the reviewers who reviewed the last chappie! No it's the time you've been waiting for you guys! Chapter 7 of Promises!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own CCS I make my own characters and yes they are mine! Not yours or other peoples ok!!  
  
Chapter 7: Lonely Tears  
  
*****PREVIOUSLY*****  
  
Syaoran jut stood there dumfounded. 'I know what you're up to Meiling' thought Syaoran as he sighed. He turned to look at Sakura to see her looking at a cherry blossom trees and peonies outside the window. Then he realized that he was still holding the flowers.  
  
"Uh these are for you" said Syaoran handing Sakura the flowers  
  
Sakura turned to look at Syaoran and smiled a nice bright smile that would melt any guy's hearts.  
  
"For me?" ask Sakura pointing to herself  
  
Syaoran nodded his head down; he didn't want Sakura to see him blushing  
  
"Thank you" said Sakura kindly  
  
When Syaoran handed the flowers to Sakura their hands met and this electrical feeling went through the both of them. They quickly backed their hands away when that happened.  
  
Sakura started to blush and looked down at the flowers in her arms, but she didn't know that Syaoran was blushing too.  
  
"Syaoran?" ask Sakura looking up at Syaoran  
  
"Yes?" ask Syaoran as he forced himself to look at her straight in the eyes.  
  
"Why are you so sad? And don't lie to me" said Sakura her voice serious but gentle at the same time.  
  
"It's a long story" sighed Syaoran  
  
"I have all day" smiled Sakura  
  
*****NOW*****  
  
Syaoran grabbed a chair and sat down.  
  
"Well you see it all started when we were 10 years old" started Syaoran  
  
(Ok I'm not gonna put in the whole thing because I can't be bothered but you do know the story right? If u don't den I guess you haven't been reading the last chapters carefully) ~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#  
  
After Syaoran told Sakura the past years there was a silence in the room. Syaoran could see that Sakura didn't look all that happy and started to regret telling her.  
  
"Wow we had quite a past neh?" Sakura tried to giggle but it just ended up as a sad and depressing one.  
  
"Yeah" was the only thing Syaoran could reply  
  
"Tell me one thing though Li-kun" said Sakura, her voice sounding quite angry  
  
Syaoran winced when Sakura called him 'Li'  
  
"Yes?" asked Syaoran nervously  
  
"Do you love her?" asked Sakura seriously  
  
Syaoran wasn't expecting that so he was a bit surprised. He was about to answer when suddenly Ava jumped into the room.  
  
"XIAO LANG!!!" squealed Ava as she jumped on him.  
  
Syaoran was trying to get her off his back but her grip just tightened every time he tries.  
  
Sakura who was watching the little thing felt pain surge through her. She looked at the couple and saw how happy they were (Sakura is so dense! Can't she see that Syaoran is frustrated not happy!!)  
  
Syaoran looked at Sakura who suddenly put on a smiling face and felt a huge wave of regret.  
  
Sakura put on a fake yawn and quickly said "Oh well I'm really tired so I guess I'll go to sleep"  
  
Ava looked at Sakura and had this look on her face like she just saw Sakura for the first time  
  
"YING FA YOU'RE AWAKE!!!" yelled Ava as she let go of Syaoran and jumped towards Sakura  
  
Sakura sweat dropped but hugged her back  
  
"I don't want to be rude or anything but can you please go so I can have some rest?" lied Sakura. She wasn't tired at all, she just wanted them to go because she knows that she can't stand seeing them together. Sakura tucked herself in the sheets and smiled at the couple.  
  
"Oh that's ok Ying Fa, we all want you to be all better so you can come out of the hospital and start practising for your concert" said Ava in a matter- of-factly tone  
  
Sakura smiled at them again, but through her eyes you can tell she is sad  
  
"Ok thanks for visiting guys, bye" said Sakura as she waved at them  
  
The couple walked towards the door and said their goodbyes. Ava walked out with Syaoran following her. He stopped when he was just a foot away from the door and turned to look at Sakura. He saw her looking out the window, her eyes showing pain and sorrow.  
  
"Good-bye my Ying Fa, I love you" whispered Syaoran but Sakura didn't hear him.  
  
  
  
When everyone left Sakura got out of her bed and picked up her cell phone. She dialled Tomoyo's number and waited for her to pick up.  
  
"Hello? Daidouji Tomoyo speaking" answered a sweet voice on the other line  
  
"Tomoyo its Sakura, I need you to do me a little favour" said Sakura  
  
"Sakura? What do you want me to do?" asked Tomoyo  
  
"I want you to sign me out of this hospital, I feel great and the doctor already came in to check on me" said Sakura  
  
"Ok Sakura, I'm coming now" said Tomoyo  
  
"Thank you, I guess I see you in a few" said Sakura  
  
"Ok bye"  
  
"Bye"  
  
Then they both hang up  
  
  
  
Tomoyo signed Sakura out of the hospital and they walked to the limo waiting for them outside.  
  
"So where to now Saku?" asked Tomoyo "To the hotel, I want to get change and have a nice soothing bath" sighed Sakura  
  
"Then we can go shopping!!" squealed Tomoyo with stars in her eyes  
  
Sakura sweat dropped at her friend's unusual behaviour  
  
They reached the hotel and made they way to their room.  
  
  
  
Sakura was resting in the bath tube with the bubble bath and the scenting candles. She had some paper with her and a pen. She was sitting in there when a memory flashed through her head  
  
~~~~~FLASHBACK~~~~~  
  
13 year old Sakura Kinomoto was walking home and was about to walk on the bridge when she saw 13 year old Syaoran standing there looking all sad and depressed.  
  
"What's wrong Syaoran?" asked Sakura  
  
"I'm going back to Hong Kong" said Syaoran  
  
"B-But why?" asked Sakura on the verge on tears  
  
"My mother wants me to go back, I have to go train" said Syaoran  
  
"Will you come back?" asked Sakura  
  
Syaoran smiled  
  
"Yes I promise I'll come back to Japan to be with you" said Syaoran  
  
Sakura smiled but the tears that she held in were running down her cheeks. She ran forward and hugged him.  
  
"You better come back or else" said Sakura playfully  
  
"Pinkie promise?" ask Syaoran holding out his little pinkie  
  
"Pinkie promise" said Sakura as their pinkies curl around each other.  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~  
  
5 years later  
  
"Sakura please be happy, for me" begged Tomoyo walking along with her friend  
  
Sakura just sighed, but her eyes were beginning to water  
  
"Why hasn't he come back Tomoyo?" asked Sakura letting her tears flow  
  
"He will come back Sakura, remember you guys promised each other" said Tomoyo  
  
"Then you hasn't he contacted us?" asked Sakura  
  
"Maybe he's really busy with his training and don't have the time to write or call us" said Tomoyo  
  
"But what if..what if he forgotten about me?" asked Sakura  
  
"Don't think like that Sakura, I'm sure he hasn't forgotten about you" said Tomoyo but her voice was in an unsure tone  
  
Sakura continued to cry  
  
"I LOVE YOU SYAORAN! WHY CAN'T YOU SEE?" yelled Sakura staring up into the perfect blue sky  
  
~~~~~END OF FLASHBACK~~~~~  
  
Sakura stared blankly at the paper with tears flowing down her cheeks. Then she started writing something on the paper. On the top of the page she wrote "Everything you do"  
  
  
  
Syaoran stared out of the window in his room. The sun was setting and everything looked so perfect. But he knew that everything is not perfect. He was in love with a girl who he doesn't deserve for many reasons, but he had a girlfriend that he doesn't even love.  
  
"Life's so miserable" sighed Syaoran  
  
"And why is that little brother?" asked Fiemie (thank you sweetliliacblossom for giving me their names ^^)  
  
Syaoran explained everything to Fiemie and told her all his feelings about what have happened.  
  
"Well I think you should listen to your heart and not your head" said Fiemie  
  
"Ok I'll do that, thanks" smiled Syaoran as he walked out of the room  
  
"Anytime little brother" said Fiemie sweetly  
  
  
  
Tomoyo just finished making an outfit for the lovely Sakura.  
  
"SAKURA ARE YOU DONE?" yelled Tomoyo from the large living room  
  
"YEAH JUST A MINUTE" Sakura yelled back  
  
A few minutes later Sakura came out in her bath robe and she was drying her hair with her towel  
  
"Sakura! I just made a really cute outfit for you" squealed Tomoyo as she danced around the room  
  
Sakura sweat dropped for the second time that day.  
  
"Uh ok" said Sakura as she took the out fit and walked to her bedroom.  
  
Minutes later  
  
Sakura came out in black baggy pants and she wore them in a low rider style, a white singlet and a light navy blue converse jacket. The pants covered her whole feet so you couldn't see what shoes she was wearing and it made her look a bit shorter. Her hair was in two high pigtails tied with blue ribbon.  
  
"KAIWAII!!" squealed Tomoyo as she whips out her handy dandy camera.  
  
"So where do you want to go tonight Tomoyo?" ask Sakura as she headed to the mini fridge and got out a drink bottle.  
  
"Let's go shopping" said Tomoyo reaching for her purse  
  
"AWWWWWWWWW can't we go to the movies or something?" whined Sakura  
  
"NO! We are going shopping and that's final!" pouted Tomoyo  
  
Sakura let out a small giggle and headed towards her friend  
  
"I heard there's a carnival near by" said Sakura putting on her puppy dog eyes and making her face all cute  
  
"Ok let's go there then since you look like you want to go" sighed Tomoyo in defeat  
  
"YAY!" squealed Sakura as she went to grab her wallet and headed out the door with Tomoyo following behind.  
Ok dats the end of this chappie! Hope you guys liked it and I'm sorry dat its short but I was rushing through this! I'll update my new chapter soon so please stay tune and don't forget to REVIEW!! The more reviews I get the more faster I'll try to update ok. Thanks for reading this chapter and please review!! 


	8. Uh oh

Hiya guys!!! Thank you soo much for reviewing the last chapter!! Since you guys reviewed and I got a lot of them I'm gonna write this story now instead of next week like I promise. And I never break my promises! Well here's chap 8 of Promises!!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own CCS and sadly never will *starts to cry* but that's besides the point here people! I make my own characters and yes they are mine! Mine, mine, mine!!  
  
*****MUST READ***** I MADE THE BIGGEST MISTAKE EVER!! I ACCIDENTLY ADD THE WRONG CHAPPIE INTO THIS STORY!! PLEASE FORGIVCE ME!! Everyone ain't persfect right!! **********************  
  
Chapter 8: Uh oh  
  
*****PREVIOUSLY*****  
  
Syaoran stared out of the window in his room. The sun was setting and everything looked so perfect. But he knew that everything is not perfect. He was in love with a girl who he doesn't deserve for many reasons, but he had a girlfriend that he doesn't even love.  
  
"Life's so miserable" sighed Syaoran  
  
"And why is that little brother?" asked Fiemie (thank you sweetliliacblossom for giving me their names ^^)  
  
Syaoran explained everything to Fiemie and told her all his feelings about what have happened.  
  
"Well I think you should listen to your heart and not your head" said Fiemie  
  
"Ok I'll do that, thanks" smiled Syaoran as he walked out of the room  
  
"Anytime little brother" said Fiemie sweetly  
  
  
  
Tomoyo just finished making an outfit for the lovely Sakura.  
  
"SAKURA ARE YOU DONE?" yelled Tomoyo from the large living room  
  
"YEAH JUST A MINUTE" Sakura yelled back  
  
A few minutes later Sakura came out in her bath robe and she was drying her hair with her towel  
  
"Sakura! I just made a really cute outfit for you" squealed Tomoyo as she danced around the room  
  
Sakura sweat dropped for the second time that day.  
  
"Uh ok" said Sakura as she took the out fit and walked to her bedroom.  
  
Minutes later  
  
Sakura came out in black baggy pants and she wore them in a low rider style, a white singlet and a light navy blue converse jacket. The pants covered her whole feet so you couldn't see what shoes she was wearing and it made her look a bit shorter. Her hair was in two high pigtails tied with blue ribbon.  
  
"KAIWAII!!" squealed Tomoyo as she whips out her handy dandy camera.  
  
"So where do you want to go tonight Tomoyo?" ask Sakura as she headed to the mini fridge and got out a drink bottle.  
  
"Let's go shopping" said Tomoyo reaching for her purse  
  
"AWWWWWWWWW can't we go to the movies or something?" whined Sakura  
  
"NO! We are going shopping and that's final!" pouted Tomoyo  
  
Sakura let out a small giggle and headed towards her friend  
  
"I heard there's a carnival near by" said Sakura putting on her puppy dog eyes and making her face all cute  
  
"Ok let's go there then since you look like you want to go" sighed Tomoyo in defeat  
  
"YAY!" squealed Sakura as she went to grab her wallet and headed out the door with Tomoyo following behind.  
  
*****NOW*****  
  
Tomoyo and Sakura got into the limo and they drove off to the carnival  
  
"Tomoyo lets go on all the booths first" said Sakura  
  
"Yeah that sounds like fun" said Tomoyo  
  
"Oh yeah I wrote a song when I was in the bath" said Sakura reaching into her little bag and getting out some sheets of paper. She handed it to Tomoyo to check on it.  
  
When Tomoyo finished reading it she looked at Sakura and then back at the paper.  
  
"So what do you think?" asked Sakura nervously  
  
"I think...it's so sweet" said Tomoyo with tears in her eyes  
  
Sakura fell anime style  
  
They reached the carnival and got out of the car.  
  
  
  
In the Li Mansion  
  
Syaoran was sitting on the couch in the large living room staring into space thinking of how he should break up with Ava but his trains of thoughts were interrupted when someone squealed...  
  
"XIAO LANG!!!" squealed Ava as she jumped on the couch with Syaoran  
  
"Arghhhhhhh what do you want?" ask Syaoran frustrated  
  
"THERE'S A CARNIVAL IN TOWN!!" she screeched  
  
"So?" was Syaoran's rude reply  
  
Ava decided to ignore his rudeness and carry on  
  
"Can you please take me there!! PLEASE!!" Ava begged and went on her knees even  
  
Syaoran sighed in defeat and said a quiet Ok  
  
"YAY!" jumped Ava  
  
They headed to Syaoran's dark green Mercedes SL sports car and drove off to the carnival.  
  
  
  
Sakura and Tomoyo went to nearly all the booths and they won lots of prizes from some random guys, Sakura or some of Sakura fans.  
  
She made sure that she stays well hidden so that she won't be surrounded by her fans and don't get the chance to ride all the rides.  
  
"TOMOYO!!" squealed Sakura  
  
"What? Where's the fire?" panicked Tomoyo  
  
"No look at that" said Sakura pointing to this big rollercoaster going in turns with the people screaming to death in it.  
  
"Let's do there" squealed Sakura with this evil glint in her eye  
  
"W-WHAT!! ARE YOU CRAZY!!" yelled Tomoyo  
  
"What? Your not scared are you?" asked Sakura slyly  
  
"Of course not" pouted Tomoyo "Then lets go" said Sakura grabbing Tomoyo hands and dragging her to the long line.  
  
  
  
Ava dragged Syaoran every where. They went to all the booths and Syaoran won Ava lots of stuffed teddy bears and other gifts. Then Ava stopped dead in her tracks.  
  
Syaoran looked at the direction Ava was looking at and saw that she was looking at this big rollercoaster.  
  
"Uh you don't want to go on that thing do you?" ask Syaoran nervously, it wasn't the twirls that scared him, it was the height. He was always scared of heights ever since he rode with Sakura on her wand in 4th grade.  
  
"Hell yeah! And your going to come with me" said Ava dragging him to the line.  
  
Syaoran gulp down the lump that formed in his throat.  
  
  
  
Sakura looked around when she felt a familiar green aura. She examined all the people in the line when her emerald orbs stopped on a couple. (Did I tell you guys what Ava looked like?? If I didn't I'm gonna describe her now) There was a girl with blond hair and autumn coloured eyes standing next to a guy with messy chestnut hair and deep amber eyes. She knew straight away that those people are Ava and Syaoran.  
  
When her eyes were staring straight into amber ones she used all her strength to break away from the gaze and turn around to look ahead and talk to Tomoyo.  
  
'Oh my god! I can't believe we actually had eye contact' thought Sakura panicky  
  
"Sakura are you alright?" asked Tomoyo worriedly  
  
"Yeah I'm ok" said Sakura reassuringly  
  
  
  
Syaoran stood there next to his so-called-girlfriend. He felt a pair of eyes watching him so he looked straight ahead in front of him and his eyes were met by emerald ones.  
  
Syaoran stood there tranced by the eyes that he fell in love with since 5 years ago. But something bothered him, the eyes that he's staring into are full of pain, anger and sorrow and he knows that the person who caused that on her is him. Then she pulls away leaving him only to stare at the back of her head.  
  
"Xiao honey are you ok?" asked Ava concerned  
  
Syaoran knew that it was now or never, he was going to say it until... "LET GO OF ME!" yelled Sakura trying to struggle free from the mysterious man  
  
A man dressed in black with his hood over his face stood there with Sakura in his arms and a knife against her throat  
  
Syaoran could feel the anger boil in his as he watched the scene  
  
"I'm sorry babe but I can't do that" said the man smirking evilly  
  
"And why not?" asked Sakura angrily  
  
"Because your worth quite a lot since you are the famous Ying Fa, I'm not letting you go until you hand me all your money" (I know the guy is dumb for getting her in public but it's the only thing I could think of ^.^;;)  
  
Sakura still tried to struggle but only made the man press the knife closer to her throat  
  
"LET HER GO" yelled a very angry Syaoran  
  
The man smirked and said "Oh and what are you going to give me for it?"  
  
Syaoran still have his cold expression but it slowly changed is grin  
  
"This is what you get for her" said Syaoran running full speed towards the guy, and before you knew it the guy was laying on his back moaning and Sakura in his arms.  
  
Sakura blush a deep shade of red because of how Syaoran saved her and is now carrying her in his arms.  
  
"Uh Syaoran?" ask Sakura nervously  
  
"Yes Sakura?" ask Syaoran staring down at the blushing cherry blossom  
  
"You can put me down you know, I can walk perfectly fine" said Sakura  
  
Syaoran blushed 10 shades of red when he let the words sink in and immediately dropped Sakura down.  
  
"Owww" whined Sakura while rubbing her rear end.  
  
"Hehe sorry" said Syaoran nervously while scratching the back of his head.  
  
"XIAO LANG!! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING" yelled a very angry Ava  
Ok that's the end of this fic! I noe it's really short but I will update soon and I'll try to make it longer this time okie!! And don't forget to REVIEW!!! The next chappie will be in the next couple of weeks so stay tuned!! REVIEW! The more reviews I get, the more faster I'll update!! 


	9. Dreaming

Hello! I'm so sorry about what happened to chapter 8! Well u see I accidentally updated the wrong chapter T_T;) Well I'll make sure I never do that agen coz otherwise u guys will probably hate me more!! Ok enough wif the talk and on wif the chappie!!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own CCS or anything like that, I make up my own characters, and yes they are MINE! Not CLAMP or any other anime company. GOT IT!  
  
*****PREVIOUSLY*****  
  
Syaoran knew that it was now or never, he was going to say it until... "LET GO OF ME!" yelled Sakura trying to struggle free from the mysterious man  
  
A man dressed in black with his hood over his face stood there with Sakura in his arms and a knife against her throat  
  
Syaoran could feel the anger boil in his as he watched the scene  
  
"I'm sorry babe but I can't do that" said the man smirking evilly  
  
"And why not?" asked Sakura angrily  
  
"Because your worth quite a lot since you are the famous Ying Fa, I'm not letting you go until you hand me all your money" (I know the guy is dumb for getting her in public but it's the only thing I could think of ^.^;;)  
  
Sakura still tried to struggle but only made the man press the knife closer to her throat  
  
"LET HER GO" yelled a very angry Syaoran  
  
The man smirked and said "Oh and what are you going to give me for it?"  
  
Syaoran still have his cold expression but it slowly changed is grin  
  
"This is what you get for her" said Syaoran running full speed towards the guy, and before you knew it the guy was laying on his back moaning and Sakura in his arms.  
  
Sakura blush a deep shade of red because of how Syaoran saved her and is now carrying her in his arms.  
  
"Uh Syaoran?" ask Sakura nervously  
  
"Yes Sakura?" ask Syaoran staring down at the blushing cherry blossom  
  
"You can put me down you know, I can walk perfectly fine" said Sakura  
  
Syaoran blushed 10 shades of red when he let the words sink in and immediately dropped Sakura down.  
  
"Owww" whined Sakura while rubbing her rear end.  
  
"Hehe sorry" said Syaoran nervously while scratching the back of his head.  
  
"XIAO LANG!! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING" yelled a very angry Ava  
  
*****NOW*****  
  
They all looked at Ava's direction. She was fuming red, and her eyes showed hatred.  
  
"SO TELL ME! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!!" yelled Ava with more anger  
  
"I was just helping Sakura" said Syaoran in a cold voice  
  
"Helping? AND HOW DID U HELP IF U WERE CARRYING HER!!" yelled Ava  
  
"If you were that blind and deaf you would of realized that Sakura was attacked by that crazy guy" said Tomoyo angrily pointing at the man groaning on the floor.  
  
Ava let out a snobby snort and tried to walk calmly to Syaoran, inhaling and exhaling on her way.  
  
When she reached to Syaoran, she grabbed his wrist and pulled him away from Sakura. Then she gave Sakura her most deadliest death glare that she learned from Syaoran and walked away, dragging Syaoran with her.  
  
Sakura just sat there staring at the retreating figure of the couple. (Stupid Syaoran! Why didn't he pull back?? That baka!!) Tears started to slide down Sakura cheeks as she stare at the ground.  
  
"Sakura are you alright?" asked Tomoyo as she kneels down to Sakura  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine" said Sakura as she quickly wipes her eyes and pushed herself up.  
  
"Come on Sakura, lets go" said Tomoyo  
  
"Ok" said Sakura following Tomoyo to the limo.  
  
  
  
"Ava let go" said Syaoran in his cold emotionless voice  
  
Ava let go of Syaoran obediently but kept on her angry face  
  
"You will not see Ying Fa ever again!" yelled Ava  
  
"You can't tell me what to or what to not to do" said Syaoran  
  
"Yes I can!" said Ava  
  
Before Syaoran could object Ava got into his car and waited for him.  
  
"Take me home now!" commanded Ava  
  
Syaoran sighed and started the engine then drove off.  
  
'I'll break up with her next time' thought Syaoran  
  
  
  
Sakura went into her room and didn't bother to change into her PJs, she took off her shoes and got into bed and cried herself to sleep.  
  
While she was sleeping she wasn't aware that there are a pair of amethyst eye's watching her.  
  
'Poor Sakura' thought Tomoyo with a sad expression on her face.  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#SAKURA'S DREAM#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~  
  
SAKURA'S POV  
  
"Huh? Where am I?" I thought as I look around at my surroundings.  
  
I was sitting in a lush green field on a hill. The wind was blowing gently. I looked down at what I was wearing. I was wearing a beautiful silk pink dress. It hugged my every curve and went up to my knees, it had puffy sleeves and my hair was let down.  
  
I stood up and looked around, when my gaze fell onto a handsome guy with messy chestnut hair and magnificent amber eyes. He stared right into her own emerald pools with a small smile playing on his lips.  
  
Then suddenly she closed her eyes and began to sing to him.  
  
Angel in disguise  
  
Stories in his eyes  
  
Love for every true heart that it sees  
  
Syaoran just stood there still staring at her with that same small smile playing on his lips.  
  
Was it just a lucky day  
  
That it turned to look my way  
  
Or is it Heaven right before my very eyes  
  
He showed me all new things  
  
The shimmer of moonbeans  
  
I was blind, but now he's helped me see  
  
Tears were coming down Sakura's face as she sang her heart out to the mysterious amber eyed boy (remember she as amnesia _)  
  
I was lost but now I'm found  
  
His happiness surrounds  
  
And now I find that my dreams can come true  
  
Sakura opened her eyes with a her bright radiant smile  
  
Cause I'm gonna love you for the rest of my life  
  
I'm holding you safe here in this heart of mine  
  
I can't live without you cause my soul would die  
  
You know I'm telling the truth, I'll spend the rest of my life loving you  
  
Syaoran smiled widen and he started moving to her, Sakura stayed in her spot and kept singing.  
  
It didn't start this way  
  
It happened just one day  
  
You smiled at me and I saw you, differently  
  
Now I'm a tremble just to be  
  
A part of you as we  
  
Begin a life that's sure to never end  
  
Now Syaoran was running towards her but it looks like he's going further away, then he starts calling out her name and reaching for her.  
  
"SAKURA!" yelled Syaoran trying to run up to her  
  
"SYAORAN!" Sakura yelled but she couldn't run, she was stuck to her spot.  
  
"SAKURA!!" yelled Syaoran again  
  
"Syaoran" Sakura whispered with tears running down her face, she fell down on her knees contacting the grassy ground.  
  
"SAKURA!" someone yelled  
  
"SAKURA!!" they yelled again  
  
"SAKURA! WAKE UP!!"  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#SAKURA'S DREAM END#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~  
  
Sakura quickly jolts up, banging her head with another.  
  
"OWWWW" they both yelled rubbing their throbbing headaches  
  
"Oh sorry Tomoyo" Sakura apologized  
  
"No that's okay Sakura" said Tomoyo  
  
"So why did you wake me up.." Sakura looks at the clock "At 5 in the morning!" ask Sakura rubbing her eyes, trying to rub the sleepiness that's left in her away.  
  
"Well I have two reasons" said Tomoyo with worry eyes.  
  
"First I came to get you ready so you can start practicing for the concert and second you were crying in your sleep" said Tomoyo. She didn't want to mention that Sakura was calling out Syaoran's name while crying because she knows that Sakura will be very embarrassed to know that.  
  
"HOE?!? PRACTICE???" yelled Sakura as she quickly jumped out of bed and dashed to the bath room.  
  
Tomoyo sweat dropped at her friend's action.  
  
"Even though she lost her memory, she still acts the same" said Tomoyo as she got out some clothes from the closet and set it on the bed for Sakura.  
  
  
  
The Li Mansion  
  
*knock* *knock*  
  
"What?" came from inside the room  
  
Wei walked into his master's room  
  
"Master Xiao Lang, you have to get up to court Miss Sakura to the stadium for her concert" (yep Sakura is having her concert in a stadium, as I mean sport grounds ^^)  
  
Syaoran's eye's shot up immediately as he heard Sakura's name  
  
"WHAT?!?" yelled Syaoran  
  
Wei was taken back a bit from his mater's action because he thought that his master would love to court Miss Sakura to the stadium, but he recovered quickly  
  
"You are to court Miss Kinomoto to the stadium at 6 Master for your mother's wish" said Wei as he bowed and left the room  
  
Syaoran felt a mix of emotion run through him, he was excited that he get to see Sakura but sad that he can't have her and guilty that he caused her so much pain.  
  
He got up and went to the bathroom to have a shower.  
  
  
  
Back at Tomo and Saku's place  
  
"Yeah, ok meet me there, ja ne!" said Tomoyo as she hang up the phone  
  
Sakura walked out wrapped in a towel  
  
"Sakura! I got the most kawaiest out fit for you!" said Tomoyo as she ran to the bed and grabbed the out fit.  
  
"Uh thanks Tomo" said Sakura as she took the outfit out of Tomoyo's hands and went to the bathroom to get changed.  
  
~#~#~#A FEW MINS LATER#~#~#~  
  
Sakura walked out wearing a icy pink thank top, short white stubbies, white and blue Addidas(how do u spell those again??) shoes and her hair was in a pony tail.  
  
"KAWAI!!" squealed Tomoyo as she whips out her handy dandy camcorder from no where and started filming Sakura  
  
"Hoe" remarked Sakura as she sweat dropped  
  
There was a knock on the door and they knew that it was time to go  
  
Sakura grabbed her baby blue GAP jacket and Tomoyo grabbed her violet coat and they left the room. (Tomoyo was wearing a pair of black pants and a purple t-shirt that had a camera on it and her hair was let down just to let you guys know ok!)  
  
*********************  
  
Syaoran was waiting nervously in the limo  
  
'What is taking them so long?' thought Syaoran in frustration but just then the door opened and in stepped in the one and only Sakura.  
  
"Li-kun! What are you doing here?" gasp Sakura  
  
Tomoyo came in but she wasn't surprised at all  
  
"Good morning Mr Li" said Tomoyo cheerfully  
  
"Good morning girls, I am courting you to the stadium for my mother" said Syaoran  
  
"Yeah I know" said Tomoyo  
  
"WHAT?! You knew and you never told me!" ask Sakura bewildered  
  
"Well I kind of uh forgot to tell you Sakura" lied Tomoyo  
  
Sakura looked at Tomoyo suspiciously, but then it disappeared and she said "Oh that's ok Tomoyo"  
  
Tomoyo sighed in relief and turned to look at Syaoran who was looking out the window.  
  
The drive was quiet all the way and it was killing al of them but they never dared to speak first.  
  
They arrived at the stadium and followed Syaoran's lead to the entrance.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*MUST READ!!!~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ok I need all of your guys help!! You have to help me with some songs!! I need songs that go with this story! I don't mind if they're guys or gals who are singing them coz remember this is a song fic!! Anyways, don't forget to review! And I'm sorry that this story is so short but our evil teachers are giving us way to much homework!! REMEMBER TO REVIEW!!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
My next chappie well probably be in by next month so be patient ok!! 


	10. Memories

Hiya!! Thank you to all of you who reviewed my last chapter and thank you to the people who gave me some songs! That was very nice of you! Now I'm on to chapter 10! Hope that you guys enjoy it!!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own CCS or anything like that even though I really would like that, but that's not the point! I don't own any anime cartoons or anything that belongs to CLAMP or Turnpike or companies like that! GOT THAT?!?  
  
Chapter 10: Memories  
  
*****PREVIOUSLY*****  
  
  
  
Back at Tomo and Saku's place  
  
"Yeah, ok meet me there, ja ne!" said Tomoyo as she hang up the phone  
  
Sakura walked out wrapped in a towel  
  
"Sakura! I got the most kawaiest out fit for you!" said Tomoyo as she ran to the bed and grabbed the out fit.  
  
"Uh thanks Tomo" said Sakura as she took the outfit out of Tomoyo's hands and went to the bathroom to get changed.  
  
~#~#~#A FEW MINS LATER#~#~#~  
  
Sakura walked out wearing a icy pink thank top, short white stubbies, white and blue Adidas (how do u spell those again??) shoes and her hair was in a pony tail.  
  
"KAWAI!!" squealed Tomoyo as she whips out her handy dandy camcorder from no where and started filming Sakura  
  
"Hoe" remarked Sakura as she sweat dropped  
  
There was a knock on the door and they knew that it was time to go  
  
Sakura grabbed her baby blue GAP jacket and Tomoyo grabbed her violet coat and they left the room. (Tomoyo was wearing a pair of black pants and a purple t-shirt that had a camera on it and her hair was let down just to let you guys know ok!)  
  
*********************  
  
Syaoran was waiting nervously in the limo  
  
'What is taking them so long?' thought Syaoran in frustration but just then the door opened and in stepped in the one and only Sakura.  
  
"Li-kun! What are you doing here?" gasp Sakura  
  
Tomoyo came in but she wasn't surprised at all  
  
"Good morning Mr Li" said Tomoyo cheerfully  
  
"Good morning girls, I am courting you to the stadium for my mother" said Syaoran  
  
"Yeah I know" said Tomoyo  
  
"WHAT?! You knew and you never told me!" ask Sakura bewildered  
  
"Well I kind of uh forgot to tell you Sakura" lied Tomoyo  
  
Sakura looked at Tomoyo suspiciously, but then it disappeared and she said "Oh that's ok Tomoyo"  
  
Tomoyo sighed in relief and turned to look at Syaoran who was looking out the window.  
  
The drive was quiet all the way and it was killing al of them but they never dared to speak first.  
  
They arrived at the stadium and followed Syaoran's lead to the entrance.  
  
*****NOW*****  
  
Syaoran, Sakura and Tomoyo entered the stadium without a word. Tomoyo was getting very frustrated with the silence and was about to talk when...  
  
"YOU GUYS, OVER HERE!!" yelled 2 familiar voices  
  
They all turn to look at the direction where those 2 voices came from  
  
There, standing on the stage was a guy, around their age with mysterious sapphire eyes and black hair that has blue highlights and a girl their age with striking ruby eyes and jet black hair that was in 2 ordangos. (Can u guess who?? Eriol and Meilin of course!!)  
  
"FINALLY!! I WAS WONDERING WHEN U GUYS WOULD TURN UP!" yelled back Tomoyo walking to them.  
  
"And what do you mean by that?" ask Syaoran in a serious tone  
  
"Oh uh nothing" said Tomoyo laughing nervously  
  
Sakura just sweat dropped for her friend and climbed up the steps.  
  
"So this is where the concert will be?" ask Sakura looking the surroundings around her.  
  
"Yeah" was Syaoran's short reply  
  
'Man, if these 2 don't start acting up how will I put them together?' thought Tomoyo as she watched the 2  
  
Sakura was walking around the stage when a huge wave of pain crashed in her head. She screamed in pain and fell down to her knees while clutching her head.  
  
~SYAORAN'S POV~  
  
I was secretly watching Sakura, she looks so beautiful and cute looking around like that.  
  
I was taking out the equipment and setting them up when I heard a scream, it came where Sakura was.  
  
In an instinct I raced to where my cherry blossom was, she was grabbing her head and screaming in pain. Worry filled my whole body; I knelt down beside her and tried to soothe her.  
  
Tomoyo, Meilin and Eriol were already by her side trying to calm her down. She looked so frightened, so scared. I'm wondering what she's thinking.  
  
~SAKURA'S POV~  
  
Pain, that's all I can feel, is pain! I felt somebody rubbing my back and saying soothing words in my ear, but that didn't take away the pain.  
  
Suddenly flashes rushed through my head.  
  
~*FLASH BACK*~  
  
13 year old Sakura was standing in front of a tall man with long white hair and piercing silver eyes. He was standing there staring right back at her, then he held out his hand and these blue crystals formed (u noe when Sakura had to face Yue for the final judgement)  
  
The crystals then turned to her and was flying towards her.  
  
Little Sakura tried to jump out of the way but wasn't fast enough  
  
Then the scene seems to change and it shows Sakura wrapped in veins, but went free when a mysterious woman with long ginger hair and ginger brown eyes ringed an ancient bell.  
  
The scene changes again and shows Sakura releasing the windy and captured Yue, then it shows Sakura and Syaoran swinging around, Syaoran fell but he just laughed.  
  
The scene goes forward and shows Sakura facing a boy in the shadows with two figures around him with butterfly like wings.  
  
She sees Sakura trying to transform the Light and Dark cards, she was failing until Syaoran came to help her and together they transformed the card.  
  
Then it shows Syaoran saying his love to her  
  
"I love you Sakura"......  
  
~END OF FLASH BACK~  
  
Sakura stopped wincing and looked up to be met by a pair of worried amber eyes, and without thinking she reached out her hand and gently pushed away the chestnut bangs that were falling down on his eyes. Once the bangs were out of the way she smiled and sighed, not noticing the people around her.  
  
The 2 was left like that, sitting there just staring into each other eyes until they jumped from the big  
  
"KAWAII!!!" yelled Tomoyo with stars in her eyes as she taped the cute couple  
  
The rest sweat dropped and helped Sakura up.  
  
"Do you want to practice today Sakura? Do you feel ok?" asked Tomoyo when she recovered  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine, lets practice!" said Sakura with a reassuring smile  
  
"Uh ok, if you say so" said Tomoyo  
  
~30 MINS LATER~  
  
The group already got the equipment out and everything and the people to play the instruments came.  
  
Tomoyo handed Sakura some sheets of lyrics she would be singing in the concert, and she found the song she wrote when she came out of hospital.  
  
Sakura decided to sing the song she wrote first, she handed the notes to the music people and went to the microphone.  
  
She looked back at the band and nodded, then she looked at Syaoran who was sitting in a seat with Eriol, Meilin and Tomoyo surrounding him, he too was staring right back at her.  
  
Sakura took a deep breath and closed her eyes, the music started to play and she slowly opened her eyes and began to sing.  
  
~SYAORAN'S POV~  
  
I watched my beautiful (omg! He actually used MY!!) talking to the people, then she turns and heads for the front and she stares right at me.  
  
Why is she staring at me? Do I have something on my face? I was starting to panic! What if I done something.  
  
Then she closes her gorgeous emerald eyes and sighs, the music started to play and I see her opening her eyes again. Then she opens her mouth to sing.  
  
~NORMAL POV~  
  
Sakura looked at Syaoran intently, but avoiding his eyes, knowing that she would get lost in them if her stares at them. She just studies his face as she sang her first verse.  
  
From the moment you looked at me  
  
And ever since you called my name  
  
You've been everything that I've seen  
  
And know I'm caught up in this game  
  
Sakura sang looking straight towards him, and Syaoran knew that the song was meant for him.  
  
My mind is spinning round and around  
  
There's something special I have found  
  
Every time I close my eyes  
  
All I can think of is you and me  
  
Oh baby can't you see  
  
Sakura can see that Syaoran's face softened and she carried on singing  
  
That everything you do  
  
Everything that you do  
  
Makes me wanna go...  
  
Everything you say  
  
Everything that you say  
  
Makes me wanna go...  
  
Syaoran just sat there, listening to what Sakura was saying  
  
They're trying to build a fence  
  
By saying that this won't last  
  
They tell me I don't have a chance  
  
That everything moves too fast  
  
(Of course that's not true, but it is the song!)  
  
Tomoyo sighed, and listened to her best friend sing to the guy she loves, well she love him but can't remember that.  
  
Eriol listened to the song and secretly glance at Tomoyo time to time. He knows that he loves her, but he's too afraid to admit it in front of Tomoyo.  
  
'Tonight I'll tell her' thought Eriol determinly  
  
Meilin understood what Sakura was saying, and she clenched her fists when the thought of Ava came through her mind.  
  
'I'm gonna get that no good bitch, then Sakura and Syaoran can be happy together' thought Meilin as she came up with some plans.  
  
But every time I close my eyes  
  
All I can think of is you and me  
  
Oh baby can't you see  
  
That everything you do  
  
Everything that you do  
  
Makes me wanna go...  
  
Everything you say  
  
Everything that you say  
  
Makes me wanna go...  
  
That everything you do  
  
Everything that you do  
  
Makes me wanna go...  
  
Everything you say  
  
Everything that you say  
  
Makes me wanna go...  
  
My mind is spinning round and around  
  
There's something special I have found  
  
Every time I close my eyes  
  
All I can think of is you and me  
  
Oh baby can't you see  
  
Sakura sung the song with her eyes closed as memories showed up again.  
  
~FLASH BACK~  
  
Little Syaoran walked up to Sakura with a blush painted on his face.  
  
"O-Ohayo Sakura" said Syaoran shyly  
  
Sakura turned around and smiled sweetly at Syaoran  
  
"Ohayo Syaoran-kun" said Sakura  
  
"I was wondering uh if you would like to come get s-some ice-cream a-after uh school today?" "But you don't have to come if you don't want to" Syaoran added quickly  
  
Sakura smile grew wider as she looked at the blushing Syaoran that was staring at the ground  
  
"I'd love to" said Sakura sweetly  
  
Syaoran jerked his head up as he heard her reply  
  
"Really?" ask Syaoran as he felt joy serge through his veins  
  
"Of course" said Sakura  
  
~END OF FLASH BACK~  
  
As each memory flashed through her head Sakura felt waves of pain for each of them but kept it in.  
  
Sakura felt her energy draining as she try to maintain the pain  
  
That everything you do  
  
Everything that you do  
  
Makes me wanna go...  
  
Everything you say  
  
Everything that you say  
  
Makes me wanna go...  
  
As Sakura ended the last verse her mind clouded, her eyes went heavy and she felt limp, then she before she knew it her world went black.  
  
"SAKURA!" yelled all four (I mean Eriol, Tomoyo, Meilin and Syaoran) of them ran to the stage.  
  
"Don't worry, she only fainted" said Eriol after he checked on her  
  
Syaoran walked towards the sleeping cherry blossom and picked her up.  
  
"What are you doing?!" asked Meilin in a pretend shocked voice  
  
"I'm carrying her to 'The Room' so that she can sleep on something more softer and comfortable than the stage" said Syaoran in his serious, emotionless voice  
  
***IN THE ROOM***  
  
Syaoran carefully laid Sakura down on the couch and went to sit on a small sofa opposite of her and stared at her.  
  
The room was basically a living room; it had a mini kitchen, a laptop, a flat screen TV, a glass coffee table, some sofas, a book self and a small fire place.  
  
Syaoran sighed as he watched Sakura sleep, not knowing that there's a small smile creeping on his lips.  
  
He went over to Sakura and crouched down so he was her level and brushed a stray of hair off her face.  
  
"Oh Sakura, I love you so and I am so sorry for the pain I caused you" said Syaoran in a small whisper as a tear trickled down his cheek  
  
"I love you to Syaoran, and I forgive you" said Sakura smiling  
  
Syaoran jerked up, amber meeting emerald  
So how was it?? Please review please!! I really want to know what you think of that chappie and I'm so sorry for the last update but since it's the holidays now i will be updating more quicker than usual ok!! And don't forget to REVIEW!! 


	11. What are you doing here?

Hey Peoples! So did u like my 10th chapter? I think it was just so kawai! And I hope you guys enjoy this chappie also!! Wow! I can't believe my story is no where near the finish end and I'm already on my 11th chapter! Ok I'm going to quit blabbing on before I won't stop ( I have a habit of doing that ^^)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own CCS or any other anime cartoon ok? The characters that I make are all mine! All of it!! GOT THAT?!  
  
Chapter 11: What are you doing here?  
  
*****PREVIOUSLY*****  
  
As Sakura ended the last verse her mind clouded, her eyes went heavy and she felt limp, then she before she knew it her world went black.  
  
"SAKURA!" yelled all four (I mean Eriol, Tomoyo, Meilin and Syaoran) of them ran to the stage.  
  
"Don't worry, she only fainted" said Eriol after he checked on her  
  
Syaoran walked towards the sleeping cherry blossom and picked her up.  
  
"What are you doing?!" asked Meilin in a pretend shocked voice  
  
"I'm carrying her to 'The Room' so that she can sleep on something more softer and comfortable than the stage" said Syaoran in his serious, emotionless voice  
  
***IN THE ROOM***  
  
Syaoran carefully laid Sakura down on the couch and went to sit on a small sofa opposite of her and stared at her.  
  
The room was basically a living room; it had a mini kitchen, a laptop, a flat screen TV, a glass coffee table, some sofas, a book self and a small fire place.  
  
Syaoran sighed as he watched Sakura sleep, not knowing that there's a small smile creeping on his lips.  
  
He went over to Sakura and crouched down so he was her level and brushed a stray of hair off her face.  
  
"Oh Sakura, I love you so and I am so sorry for the pain I caused you" said Syaoran in a small whisper as a tear trickled down his cheek  
  
"I love you to Syaoran, and I forgive you" said Sakura smiling  
  
Syaoran jerked up, amber meeting emerald  
  
*****NOW***** "What?" ask Syaoran not believing his ears.  
  
Sakura giggled and smiled at Syaoran  
  
"I think most of my memory came back, some of them are still fuzzy but I would always remember one thing" said Sakura  
  
"And what's that?" asked Syaoran  
  
"That I love you" said Sakura and she pulled Syaoran down and kissed him on the lips.  
  
Syaoran was so shocked, 'SAKURA LOVES ME!! SAKURA LOVES ME!!' thought Syaoran in his head, and then he returned the kiss.  
  
Sakura smiled in the kiss when she realised that Syaoran was kissing her back. They were kissing passionately now.  
  
After a few minutes they stopped to catch some air. Syaoran rested his chin on Sakura's head.  
  
"I love you Sakura" whispered Syaoran  
  
"I love you to" Sakura replied.  
  
"Sakura are you- oops sorry didn't mean to disturb you guys" said Tomoyo as she quickly turns her heels to leave but not without replying 'Kawai' and "Oh and Sakura, be ready for some more practice in another uh lets say 10 minutes ok? That'll give you lots of time for you 2 to be alone" Tomoyo winked at Sakura and quickly left  
  
Sakura and Syaoran were blushing madly now  
  
'Oh I'm so gonna get you Tomoyo' Sakura thought angrily  
  
Silence....  
  
Both didn't know what to say so they kept quiet but the silence was killing them, then Syaoran finally broke the uncomfortable silence around them.  
  
"So how's your life been as a super star?" asked Syaoran teasingly  
  
"It's been good, I love all my fans" Sakura said while smiling brightly  
  
Syaoran raised an eyebrow "You Love all your fans?" Syaoran questioned  
  
Sakura laughed and Syaoran's facial expression softened.  
  
"No silly, I meant as in friendly love, not like love, love because you're my one and only" said Sakura and she leaned forward. Syaoran was expecting a kiss, but when their lips were just inches away Sakura went up and gave him a peck on the nose instead, then she quickly ran away singing...  
  
"Catch me if you can!" laughed Sakura as she ran around the room.  
  
"Hey! That's unfair! You only gave me a peck" said Syaoran playfully as he tried to catch his cherry blossom.  
  
Syaoran caught up to Sakura and picked her up and twirled her around.  
  
"So what's my prize for catching this gorgeous, delicate cherry blossom?" Syaoran asked as he gave her a grin  
  
"Oh nothing at all, the catch didn't come with a prize" said Sakura light- heartedly  
  
"Oh really?" asked Syaoran raising an eyebrow  
  
"Yup!" replied Sakura  
  
"We'll see about that" said Syaoran in a husky voice as he gave her a sexy look that made him look irresistible. (AN: Cause he's just so hot!! ^^)  
  
Sakura blushed, but she shook her head to get rid of it  
  
Syaoran saw this and gave a conscious smirk  
  
Sakura growled underneath her voice when she saw him smirking at her and decided to play along.  
  
"Oh, don't you think it's a little bit hot in here?" asked Sakura in her seductive voice as she rubbed her neck and licking her lips.  
  
Syaoran couldn't tear his eyes off her as a blush started to creep up on his cheeks. Syaoran saw Sakura gave a triumph grin and started realising what she's up to.  
  
'Fine if you want to play it that way, let's play' thought Syaoran as he came up with some ideas on how to get back at Sakura  
  
Syaoran leaned forward and bent down onto her neck and breathed out "Don't do this to me Ying Fa"  
  
Sakura felt a shiver down her spine and started to get the goose bumps all over but didn't give up yet.  
  
Sakura then moved in closer to close the gap between them and started rubbing herself onto him (AN: Don't worry, its not gonna be a lemon, remember it's a PG-13!) and blew in his ear as Syaoran urged back the big temptation to kiss her silly. Then she whispered in his ear "And why not?" (AN: You know how guys go all funny when you blow in their ears, its very funny watching them ^_^)  
  
'That's it!' Syaoran thought as he grabbed Sakura by the waist and picked her up to his level, and then he lowered her so her lips would meet his. Sakura arms were draped around Syaoran's neck and Syaoran's arms were wrapped around Sakura's tiny waist as Sakura's feet dangled in the air.  
  
After a couple of minutes smooching they tore apart for some air.  
  
"Don't you have a practice to go to?" ask Syaoran raising a brow (He seems to do that a lot lol!) at her playfully  
  
Sakura looked at her pink Baby-G watch and gave a panicked look.  
  
"Oh no! I totally forgot!" squeaked Sakura as she ran out the door, but then ran back in and gave Syaoran a peck on the cheek and ran back out again.  
  
Syaoran gave a short laugh and started making his way to the stadium as well.  
  
~*~*~ STADIUM~*~*~  
  
(AN: I couldn't think of any other song to post up coz my brain is kinda dead right not ehehe :sweatdrops:)  
  
Sakura stood in the middle of the stage holding a mike as dancers surround her.  
  
The music started playing and the dancers moved to the beat  
  
Syaoran sneaked his way to a seat as he watched them practiced.  
  
I'm so addicted  
  
To the loving that you're feeding to me  
  
Can't do without it.  
  
This feeling's got me weak in the knees  
  
Body's in withdrawal  
  
Every time you take it away  
  
Can't you hear me calling  
  
Begging you to come out and play?  
  
Sakura started imitating the dancers as they moved in perfect rhythm  
  
So baby come to me  
  
Show me who you are  
  
Sweet to me  
  
Like sugar to my heart  
  
oooh baby  
  
I'm craving for you  
  
I'm missing you like candy  
  
~*~*~OUTSIDE THE STADIUM~*~*~  
  
A figure walked up to the door and looked at Sakura dancing and having fun. He smiled but then as quickly as that smile came it was off. His eyes were on the man with the thick messy chestnut hair and amber eyes who is staring right back at Sakura.  
  
'Sakura is MINE!' he thought angrily as jealously surge through him when he saw the two looking straight into each others eyes lovingly.  
  
He turned his heel and started retreating.  
  
~*~*~BACK IN THE STADIUM~*~*~  
  
Like sugar to my heart  
  
oooh baby  
  
I'm craving for you  
  
I'm missing you like candy  
  
Sakura sang the last verse as the music faded. The group applauded as she did a small bow and hopped off the stage.  
  
Syaoran went up to Sakura, eager to get close to her again.  
  
"Hey Sakura, we have break now, so you can do whatever you want" said Tomoyo as she headed to the door  
  
"Where are you going?" asked Sakura curiously  
  
"Oh, Eriol is taking me out for lunch, why don't you go somewhere with Syaoran-kun, so you two can be 'alone'" Tomoyo asked as a sly smile creep their way up her delicate lips as she emphasized the word 'alone'.  
  
Both Sakura and Syaoran blushed at her comment  
  
"Um o-okay" said Syaoran  
  
"Yeah" was the only pathetic answer Sakura could think of  
  
The two walked out of their door and into Syaoran's forest green Mercedes SL sports car and drove off into Hong Kong town.  
  
~*~*~DOWNTOWN~*~*~  
  
Sakura and Syaoran walked hand in hand down the Hong Kong streets happily when suddenly someone grabbed Sakura by the waist and whirled her around.  
  
Syaoran quickly grabbed the person's arm and twisted it  
  
"Let go" he said in his cold emotionless tone  
  
The person let go of Sakura and stepped back a little bit.  
  
Sakura looked up at the person and saw none other than....  
  
"MATT?!"  
Ok! I'm gonna leave it there coz I can't be stuffed to write more, sorry bout the very very long update but I guess I was really busy! Well im gonna leave it a cliffy LOL!!! So what do u think of the new twist?? I decided to get Matt back in the picture to twist some tings up, aren't I evil?? MWHAHAHAHAHAH- *cough* *cough* well I'll try to update real soon ok? I promise, but I must warn u its gonna take awhile since I have all the homework and all ::glares at teachers:: dumb teachers and their evil plan on wasting our time to do their dumb homeworks.::glares even harder at maths teacher:: well I really hoped u enjoyed that chappie! Please don't forget to leave a review while ur at it ok?? Pretty pwease wif sugar on top!! Buh bi! ( 


	12. Surprises, Surprises

Hiya peoples! Hope u enjoyed the last chapter! Well I'm here with chapter 12, so get yourself comfortable, relax, and enjoy the chap! ^_____^  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own CCS or any other anime, the only thing I own is Ava and Matt, that's because I made them up so they're mine, GOT THAT?!  
  
Chapter 12: Surprises, surprises  
  
*****PREVIOUSLY*****  
  
Sakura and Syaoran walked hand in hand down the Hong Kong streets happily when suddenly someone grabbed Sakura by the waist and whirled her around.  
  
Syaoran quickly grabbed the person's arm and twisted it  
  
"Let go" he said in his cold emotionless tone  
  
The person let go of Sakura and stepped back a little bit.  
  
Sakura looked up at the person and saw none other than....  
  
"MATT?!"  
  
*****NOW*****  
  
(AN: If I already told you what Matt looks like, then forget it okie? I'm gonna make up what he looks like now!! And Matt is the dude from chapter one if u guys were wondering)  
  
Sakura looked up at the man with spiked up blonde hair and crystal blue eyes with surprise written all over her face.  
  
"What are you doing here?!" she managed to choke out  
  
Syaoran was really confused, 'Sakura knows this prick?' he thought angrily  
  
"Thanks for the enthusiasm in seeing me" said Matt as he faked a disappointed face  
  
"Oh I'm sorry, it's just that I'm very surprised that you'll be here in Hong Kong" said Sakura as she gave him a quick, small friendly hug  
  
Syaoran's blood started to boil; he could feel his anger rising up  
  
Sakura then turned around and saw Syaoran glaring at Matt and sweatdropped.  
  
"Oh, Syaoran, this is Matthew Sugoshi, Matt Syaoran Li" said Sakura as she introduced the two of them  
  
Syaoran glared even harder but muttered a little "Hi"  
  
Matt looked at Syaoran and faked out a smile and said "Hello"  
  
Sakura went up to Syaoran and grabbed his arm and hugged it, Syaoran's facial softened as he looked into Sakura eyes.  
  
Matt's face was boiling red with anger, but he managed to get rid of it.  
  
"So what are you, like working together?" asked Matt hoping they won't say they're a couple.  
  
"Well..." Said Syaoran and Sakura as they look at each other quizzingly searching in each others eyes if they can say the answer they want to say.  
  
Syaoran looked deep in Sakura's eyes, and found her answer; she gave him a smile and a small nod to tell him that he can say it.  
  
"Well, we're a couple" said Syaoran happily  
  
Matt felt his world crumble  
  
"Oh ok, congratulations" said Matt disappointedly  
  
Sakura looked at the time and her eyes bulged out.  
  
"Oh Syaoran, we have to get going otherwise we'll be late!" said Sakura in panic  
  
"Ok, lets go" said Syaoran as he turned his heel  
  
"Sorry Matt but I have to go, bye!" said Sakura as she too turned her heel and followed Syaoran to the parking lot.  
  
"Bye.." Whispered Matt as he watched the retreating figure of the cherry blossom.  
  
~*~*~PARKING LOT~*~*~  
  
Sakura and Syaoran jumped in the car and drove back to the stadium.  
  
"So how do you know this Matt guy?" ask Syaoran trying not to show his jealousy  
  
"Oh, I use to work with him in movies and we played in lot of movies together, so we became quite good friends" said Sakura  
  
"Oh" said Syaoran but he still didn't like the guy.  
  
They made it to the stadium and rushed in.  
  
~*~*~STADIUM~*~*~  
  
"Sorry we're late" said Syaoran and Sakura between pants. But when they looked around they both sweat dropped. No-one was in the stadium! Syaoran turned to Sakura and raised an eye-brow at her.  
  
Sakura looked at her watch and something just reminded her.  
  
~*~*~FLASH BACK~*~*~  
  
"Sakura, I'm gonna change your watch an hour back, coz we all know that you're gonna get carried away being with Syaoran at lunch that you won't realize the time, and you'll end up late" said Tomoyo teasingly and winked at Sakura  
  
Sakura blushed and fell to the floor anime style.  
  
"O-Okay Tomoyo" Sakura managed to squeak out  
  
~*~*~END OF FLASH BACK~*~*~  
  
"Oh yeah, Tomoyo changed my watch an hour back so we won't be late" said Sakura  
  
"Ohhhhhhhh! Huh! There's no surprise there" sighed Syaoran but when he looked at Sakura's face he fell down laughing.  
  
"I DON'T ALWAYS COME LATE?! AND WHATS SO FUNNY?!?!" yelled a very red faced Sakura  
  
"S-Sorry, but l-look at your face" Syaoran managed to get out before falling down onto the ground again.  
  
Sakura was fuming, from anger and embarrassment  
  
"That's not funny you know" Sakura pouted  
  
"Awwww you look so cute when you pout Saku" said Syaoran as he got up from the ground and wrapped his arms around her from behind, resting his chin on her head.  
  
Sakura blushed and turned around so that she was looking up at Syaoran (AN: Remember, Syaoran is like a head taller than Sakura)  
  
Sakura was looking up at Syaoran, staring into his eyes while he did the same.  
  
They stayed there for the longest time until they heard a loud 'ahem'. They turn to the direction where it came from and they both blushed a deep scarlet.  
  
There standing in the corner were the whole staff crew with Tomoyo and her handy camera, looking at them, some with stars in their eyes or some with a dreamy expression.  
  
"KAWAII!!" yelled Tomoyo, recording the whole thing.  
  
Syaoran was still holding Sakura in his arms looking like a very ripe tomato.  
  
"Well then, shall we start?" ask Tomoyo breaking the tension in the air  
  
Sakura and Syaoran both nodded their heads, faces still very red.  
  
~*~*~*AN HOUR LATER*~*~*~  
  
In my eyes I see,   
  
Just how good life can be,   
  
If there is love to set you free.   
  
Mirror, mirror   
  
Mirror, mirror   
  
Sakura sang the last verse of the song and bowed as the audience (The gang and the staff crew) applauded for her.  
  
"Terrific Sakura!" yelled Tomoyo running up to her friend and hugging her.  
  
Suddenly the doors opened and in came Ava with a steamy red face huffing and puffing.  
  
"YOU!" she yelled pointing a finger accusingly at Sakura as if she just got caught from stealing cookies from the cookie jar.  
  
"YOU LITTLE BITCH!!!" Ava yelled running up to Sakura with blazing eyes that should nothing but hatred for the little cherry blossom.  
  
Sakura stood in shock on the stage watching Ava running up to her yelling in rage.  
  
Ava got on to the stage and ran to Sakura and slapped her so hard that Sakura fell back.  
  
Syaoran who was watching the scene jumped onto the stage and went in front of Sakura, protecting her. He kneeled down next to her and touched her cheek carefully.  
  
"Are you alright?" he whispered so softly that Sakura had to lean in to hear him.  
  
Sakura nodded her head as tears ran down her face.  
  
Syaoran stood up and glared hard at Ava. If looks could kill she'll be fried eggs by now.  
  
"Who do you think you are?!? Just come charging in here and slapping Sakura like that for no purpose reason!! And she is not a bitch! Never call her that again! Do you understand?!? Otherwise I swear you will regret the day you were born" said Syaoran with so much venom in his voice that Ava forgot what she was going to say since she lost her voice from terror.  
  
Syaoran turned around and picked Sakura up and he walked to the exit.  
  
Ava stood there, watching Syaoran walk away with Sakura in his arms, then she blurted out without thinking:  
  
"REMEMBER YOU PROMISED ME YOU'LL AWAYS BE THERE FOR ME XIAO LANG? WELL I GUESS YOU ARE NEVER TRUE OF YOUR WORD! TO ME AND YING FA!" and with that said she ran to the other exit.  
  
Syaoran stopped dead in his tracks once he heard those words escape Ava's lips.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*FLASHBACK*~*~*~*~  
  
13 year old Sakura Kinomoto was walking home and was about to walk on the bridge when she saw 13 year old Syaoran standing there looking all sad and depressed.  
  
"What's wrong Syaoran?" asked Sakura  
  
"I'm going back to Hong Kong" said Syaoran  
  
"B-But why?" asked Sakura on the verge on tears  
  
"My mother wants me to go back, I have to go train" said Syaoran  
  
"Will you come back?" asked Sakura  
  
Syaoran smiled  
  
"Yes I promise I'll come back to Japan to be with you" said Syaoran  
  
Sakura smiled but the tears that she held in were running down her cheeks. She ran forward and hugged him.  
  
"You better come back or else" said Sakura playfully  
  
"Pinkie promise?" ask Syaoran holding out his little pinkie  
  
"Pinkie promise" said Sakura as their pinkies curl around each other.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*ANOTHER FLASHBACK*~*~*~*~*~  
  
16 year old Syaoran and Ava were sitting on the coach as the rain poured down outside.  
  
'KABOOM!!' lightning just struck  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Ava as she cling onto Syaoran for dear life.  
  
"Shhhh it's alright, I'm always here for you" said Syaoran with his soothing voice  
  
Ava looked up at him in the eyes and smiled.  
  
"You promise you'll always be there for me?" she asked sweetly  
  
"Yep, I promise" smiled Syaoran  
  
Ava smiled and snuggled closer more to Syaoran to get more warmth.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*END OF FLASHBACKS*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"She's right" whispered Syaoran  
  
"Huh?" asked Sakura  
  
"I always break promises, I am not a man of my word"  
  
"Don't worry Syao-"  
  
"DON'T WORRY?!?! How can I become the Li clan leader if I'm not true to my words? I will be living in shame-" Syaoran was cut short when Sakura kissed him  
  
"Now you listen to me Syaoran, you will make a perfect leader and it doesn't matter if you broke some promises here and there, I still love you no matter what choices you make in your life" said Sakura looking Syaoran straight in the eye  
  
Syaoran looked straight back, searching her eyes as if looking if she was lying but her eyes showed nothing but love.  
  
"I love you Sakura" Syaoran whispered  
  
"I love you to" Sakura whispered back  
  
* * * *  
  
Ok, so what do you think?? I finally updated! My next chapter will probably b in like a month or so coz I'm very busy! But please don't forget to review and tell me your opinions coz very opinion counts!! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	13. New Plans

Hello people! Well I'm here with chapter 13!! Man I have no idea when this story will finish! But lets quit with the talk and on with the story!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own CCS or any other cool anime, CLAMP, Turnpike and so on owns them, NOT ME! So don't sue me, because I'll assure you that you won't get anything since IM BROKE!!  
  
Chapter 13: New Plans  
  
*****PREVIOUSLY*****  
  
"She's right" whispered Syaoran  
  
"Huh?" asked Sakura  
  
"I always break promises, I am not a man of my word"  
  
"Don't worry Syao-"  
  
"DON'T WORRY?!?! How can I become the Li clan leader if I'm not true to my words? I will be living in shame-" Syaoran was cut short when Sakura kissed him  
  
"Now you listen to me Syaoran, you will make a perfect leader and it doesn't matter if you broke some promises here and there, I still love you no matter what choices you make in your life" said Sakura looking Syaoran straight in the eye  
  
Syaoran looked straight back, searching her eyes as if looking if she was lying but her eyes showed nothing but love.  
  
"I love you Sakura" Syaoran whispered  
  
"I love you to" Sakura whispered back  
  
*****NOW*****  
  
2 DAYS LATER! (AN: I know that I'm rushing things up, but the past two day's were just Sakura practicing and that's all)  
  
At the hotel:  
  
"SAKURA!!" yelled Tomoyo and Meilin as they ran up to Sakura with stars in their eyes.  
  
"Hoe?" Sakura turned around to be faced by 2 energetic girls with stars in their eyes looking at her strangely  
  
"We are going to take you shopping for the concert that's in another 5 days Sakura" they said in unison.  
  
"Uh ok, let me grab my jacket" said Sakura sweat dropping at her friend's odd behavior.  
  
They went down stairs and got into the limo waiting for them outside.  
  
At the mall:  
  
"Oh my god! There's so many shops to go to, which one should we go to first?" ask Tomoyo looking at all the shops.  
  
"Let's go to this one" said Meilin grabbing Tomoyo's and Sakura's arms and pulling them into a clothes shop.  
  
~3 HOURS LATER~  
  
"Oh man I'm totally worn out" sighed Sakura sitting on a bench  
  
"But we're not even finished yet" whined Tomoyo  
  
"Uh Tomoyo, I agree with Sakura here, my feet really hurt" sighed Meilin sitting next to Sakura  
  
"Ok, ok fine, lets go get some ice-cream then" said Tomoyo with a smile  
  
"YEA!" the 2 chorused  
  
At the ice-cream parlor near the park:  
  
(AN: they aren't at the mall anymore)  
  
The girls walked up to the counter and looked at all the different flavors to choose from.  
  
"I'll have 1 scoop of vanilla in a cup please" said Tomoyo  
  
"I'll have 2 scoops of cookies and cream on a waffle cone" said Meilin  
  
"And I'll have 2 scoops of strawberry rocky road on a waffle cone to!" said Sakura  
  
"Is that all?" asked the waiter  
  
The girls nodded  
  
"Ok, that'll be $8 dollars please" said the waiter (AN: I don't know how to use yen because I'm not Chinese or anything like that so I'll stick to US dollars ok?)  
  
The girls paid and walked down the park eating their ice-cream when suddenly Tomoyo grabbed Sakura's and Meilin's arm and hid behind a bush.  
  
"What are you-" the girls were cut short when Tomoyo hushed them.  
  
"Look!" she whispered.  
  
The girls looked at where Tomoyo was looking at and saw Ava walking past. They kept watching.  
  
~*~AVA'S POV~*~  
  
I was walking down the park looking all glum. I can't believe Xiao Lang dumped me, and not only that, he dumped me for her...Ying Fa.  
  
'Oh how I wish I was her' I sighed to myself  
  
Beautiful, kind, sweet, caring, talented....she's everything a girl would want to be and all the guys love her to.  
  
'I'm just an average girl with ugly blonde hair and dull autumn eyes' I sighed again  
  
I was so deep in though that I didn't know where I was heading when I bumped into some one. I fell backwards waiting for the landing but it never came, then I slowly opened my eyes to stare into beautiful crystal blue eyes.  
  
"Uh s-sorry" I stuttered.  
  
~*~MATT'S POV~*~  
  
I was walking down the path of the park in deep thought. I just can't believe Ying Fa is taken to the all mighty Li Syaoran. It's not fair! But they looked so happy together, I can't destroy that for her. If she's happy, then I'm happy and I should move on with my life. Yeah that's what I should do, move on, and find my soul mate.  
  
'I know! I will close my eyes and whoever I bump into that's a girl will be my soul mate, I'll make destiny take me to her' and so I closed my eyes and kept on walking. (AN: I know that was really corny for him to say that but I couldn't think of anything else to say so give me a break here!)  
  
I was walking for about 5 minutes when suddenly I bumped into someone. I felt that person fall so I quickly grabbed her wrist and pulled her up.  
  
I opened my eyes and saw a beautiful girl with platinum blonde hair, she had her eyes closed tight, then she slowly opens her eyes and I held my breath. She had the most beautiful autumn brown eyes I have ever seen, but they were full of pain and sorrow.  
  
"Uh s-sorry" I heard her stutter out.  
  
I realized that I was still holding her wrist and I quickly let go as a blush formed up my cheeks.  
  
"Uh er no problem" I said while scratching the back of my head.  
  
~*~NORMAL POV~*~  
  
Back at the girls behind the bush:  
  
The 3 girls watched the scene all happen in front of their eyes as they all formed an idea in their head.  
  
They all looked at each other with evil smirks on their face.  
  
"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" asked Tomoyo with a of-course-you- know-what-I'm-thinking smirk.  
  
"Let's play matchmaker" Sakura and Meilin said watching the kawaii couple walk together along the park.  
  
Where Ava and Matt are:  
  
"Um do you want to go for a cup of coffee?" asked Matt shyly  
  
"O-Ok but i-if you're busy I-I can always go" stuttered Ava looking at the ground 'This guy is so cute! And nice' thought Ava as her blush deepened  
  
"No I have nothing else on, I wouldn't mind taking a beautiful lady such as yourself out for coffee" said Matt charmingly  
  
Ava smiled and felt more relaxed.  
  
"Sure" she said happily  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Back to the trio  
  
"Wow! This Matt guy sure got the charms" stated Meilin surely impressed  
  
"Yep, that's Matt for ya" said Tomoyo as she winked at the two  
  
"Do you think we should follow them?" ask Sakura  
  
"Of course! I have to get every kawaii moment on film!!" squealed Tomoyo all starry-eyed.  
  
The 2 sweat dropped.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
At the café:  
  
The couple walked both smiling and laughing, they were truly happy.  
  
Tomoyo, Sakura and Meilin sneakily walked in and quickly went to a table were Ava and Matt couldn't see them, but of course T+S+M can.  
  
"What would you like to drink?" asked Matt  
  
"Um I'll have a cappuccino thanks" said Ava  
  
"Ok, be right back" said Matt as he went to the counter to order their drinks.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Back to the girls:  
  
"Sakura, didn't you came here for a movie shot a something?" asked Meilin  
  
"Now that you mentioned it, I did but the director haven't rang me to tell me when the shots were on or anything" said Sakura thinking at the time when she arrived here but then something clicked in her brain.  
  
"Tomoyo?" Sakura asked slyly  
  
Tomoyo gulped "Uh yes Saku?" asked Tomoyo nervously  
  
"Have you heard anything from my director since we arrived in Hong Kong?" asked Sakura with Meilin looking at Tomoyo in interest  
  
"Uh no I haven't" said Tomoyo not looking at Sakura in the eyes  
  
"You know, its awfully strange to be chosen for a movie when I didn't even went for an audition, and it's awfully strange to see that they're making another movie that has the same name of that classical movie we saw a night before that day you told me that I got chosen to go to Hong Kong for a movie shot and its so, so terribly strange to know that I haven't had any contact from my director or the other crew members so I'm starting to think that there's no movie at all" said Sakura eyeing Tomoyo intently (AN: Look's like Sakura's not that dense after all ne? lol! ^_^;)  
  
"Um well you see well er I have um excuse?" Tomoyo squeaked out  
  
"Oh man BUSTED!!" yelled Meilin  
  
"Tomoyo, why did you tell me that I was suppose to be in the film 'The Cherry blossom and Little Wolf?" asked Sakura  
  
"Well I knew that you wouldn't be able to come to Hong Kong if I told you that we should just go there for a vacation because of your very busy schedule and all and you were always so sad and depressed after Syaoran left Japan and I just had to make you go to Hong Kong to see Syaoran again cause all I wanted was to see you happy again, remember, your happiness is my happiness" said Tomoyo with little tears forming in her eyes as she remembered how miserable her best friend and cousin was.  
  
"Awwww Tomoyo" said Sakura touched by Tomoyo's small speech. She reached out and hugged Tomoyo tightly.  
  
"But I don't get it, how come Sakura is doing a concert now?" asked the totally clueless Meilin  
  
"Well I thought that Sakura might get suspicious if she stayed all day in the hotel waiting for her director to call and all so if she had a concert and practiced she might forget about the whole movie thing but thanks to a certain someone it was all for nothing now" said Tomoyo, as Meilin sweat dropped.  
  
"But I can still have the concert right?" asked Sakura "Cause I worked so hard in practices and if that was all for nothing I'll be really bummed" she added.  
  
"Of course you'll still have the concert, the movie thing might not be real but the concert sure is" said Tomoyo  
  
"Awsome!" squealed Sakura as they all laughed.  
  
The girls were so engrossed in their gossip they didn't realize that Matt and Ava left the café 10 minutes ago.  
  
Tomoyo looked at the table they were suppose to spy on when she saw that no one was occupying that table anymore.  
  
"Girls! We lost them!" said Tomoyo looking around the café to see if they moved tables.  
  
The 2 girls stopped talking and looked around for the couple.  
  
"Uh oh, looks like we over did the talking" said Meilin  
  
"And I didn't even get to get their kawaii moments on tape" said Tomoyo with tears running down her cheeks as she held up her camcorder.  
  
The 2 sweat dropped at their friend's behavior.  
  
"Don't worry Tomoyo, maybe you'll get to tape them next time" said Sakura trying to comfort her friend.  
  
"Yeah! And next time I'll tape ALL their kawaii moments ohohohohohoho!" squealed Tomoyo with stars in her eyes.  
  
Sakura and Meilin fell down anime style  
  
"Well lets get out of here shall we?" asked Meilin  
  
"Yea, I think we had enough for today" said Sakura  
  
"But we haven't finished shopping!" said Tomoyo. The 2 girls looked at their shopping bags and sweat dropped. There on the ground were about 50 bags from different stores.  
  
"I think we had enough shopping today" said Sakura still with the sweat drop on her head.  
  
"Yep, I agree" said Meilin  
  
Tomoyo sighed in defeat. "Fine let's go back" said Tomoyo glumly  
  
"Don't worry Tomo, we'll go shopping next time" said Sakura cheerfully  
  
The 3 walked out of the café and called their limo to pick them up.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
At the hotel: 11:30 pm  
  
Tomoyo was in her room sleeping while Sakura sat by her window looking at the stars. She kept having Tomoyo's words repeating in her head.  
  
"You were always so sad and depressed after Syaoran left Japan"  
  
Sakura sighed, tears gently flowing down her cheeks. 'I'm happy that I can finally be with Syaoran, but what happens when I have to go back to Japan? Will that be the last time I see him?' Sakura thought 'Dad and Touya will find out that I don't have a movie shot and they would want me to go back after the concert' 'I need to clear my head' thought Sakura opening the big window and calling out The Fly card.  
  
Sakura grew large beautiful pale pink wings. She was wearing flared jeans and a tight white long sleeved shirt. She jumped out the window and flew around the city when she saw a small park with a lake. She flew down and sat on the pier with her feet in the cold water. (AN: She took her shoes off)  
  
~AT THE LI CLAN MANSION~  
  
Syaoran was on his bed looking at the ceiling, he couldn't sleep for some strange reason. Then he felt it. A familiar warm pink aura. 'SAKURA!' his head screamed out.  
  
He rushed out the mansion and followed the aura until he got to a park with a peaceful lake near it. Then he saw her sitting on the dock with her wings neatly folded behind her. The moonlight fell on her and it made her look like a beautiful angel from above.  
  
He quickly climbed a tree near the pier and silently watched her.  
  
~BACK TO SAKURA~  
  
Sakura looked down at the lake, looking at her reflection. Then she began singing a song that came from the heart.  
  
Look at me  
  
You may think you see  
  
Who I really am  
  
But you'll never know me  
  
Every day  
  
It's as if I play a part  
  
Now I see  
  
If I wear a mask  
  
I can fool the world  
  
But I cannot fool my heart  
  
Syaoran listened to the angelic voice of Sakura and continued to stare at her.  
  
Who is that girl I see  
  
Staring straight back at me?  
  
When will my reflection show  
  
Who I am inside?  
  
I am now  
  
In a world where I  
  
Have to hide my heart  
  
And what I believe in  
  
But somehow  
  
I will show the world  
  
What's inside my heart  
  
And be loved for who I am  
  
There's a heart that must be  
  
Free to fly  
  
That burns with a need to know  
  
The reason why  
  
Sakura sang with all her heart as tears started to flow out her sad emerald eyes. Syaoran hold back the urge to go up to her and hug her when he saw the tears and how sad she looked.  
  
Why must we all conceal  
  
What we think, how we feel?  
  
Must there be a secret me  
  
I'm forced to hide?  
  
I won't pretend that I'm  
  
Someone else for all time  
  
When will my reflection show  
  
Who I am inside?  
  
When will my reflection show  
  
Who I am inside?  
  
The droplets of tears fell into the lake hitting the water, destroying the reflection of Sakura. Syaoran couldn't control himself anymore, seeing her crying felt like each tear that drops falls on his heart and burns it. He jumped out the tree quietly and walked to Sakura.  
  
Sakura heard footsteps behind her and quickly turned around startled. But her surprised eyes soon softened and relaxed when she realized it was Syaoran. She turned around again and quickly wiped her tears away.  
  
"Sakura?" Syaoran whispered softly  
  
"Yes?" whispered Sakura  
  
"What's wrong? Why are you crying?" asked Syaoran sitting next to Sakura and putting her into his strong, gentle arms.  
  
"I'm not crying" she said not looking at his eyes  
  
"Sakkie, you're a bad liar" chuckled Syaoran  
  
Sakura sniffed and quickly stood up.  
  
"I have to go, I have to get up early tomorrow for practice bye Syaoran" said Sakura pecking him on the cheek then quickly taking off into the night.  
  
Syaoran watched her fly off with concern filling in his amber orbs.  
  
"Sakura" Syaoran whispered before getting up and walking back to the mansion.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
OMG!!! I updated before next month!! YAY!! But my next update will probably be next month since I have to go back to school next week!! I am not looking forward to see my maths and social science teacher again! @_@ they r monsters I tell ya and I think they're really trying to kill us with homework! ~_~ *mutters* dumb teachers with no respect for their forever suffering students. But I you will see why I'm putting in so mush SxS later on coz the story aint near over yet ppl! OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!! Remember to review and tell me wat you think ok?? Coz opinions are very special to me and I don't care weather it's a flame or sumthin like that, jst be honest with what you think of my story ok?? Thankies!! ^______^ 


	14. AN: To all the peeps who accused me of c...

To all the people who accused me of stealing Chan Chan and Mosasi idea  
  
Well if you all think I copied Chan Chan and Mosasi story IT'S NOT TRUE!! You do know that some stories are similar to others and it always ends up different. I already talked to Chan Chan and Mosasi about this and we have agreed that our stories are different. It may be similar in the beginning but it's definitely going to end differently. So to all the people who accused me of copying I didn't because I don't stoop down so low to do a thing like that. Yes it may be very similar but its not! Oh and thank you to all the peeps who sent me nice reviews! I really appreciate it!! Thank you  
  
Lil-cherrie-blossym 


End file.
